The Army
by SaintFan
Summary: My and my cousin are in the army.I forgot to introduce us!I'm Kayley and my cousins Roxanne.I'm fifteen and she's fourteen.We go AWALL and end up in the AVATAR world.What will happen?Pairings will later be obvious.
1. leaving the army

Hey!This is my third fic so if you flame me...I WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU!Not really but I will give you mean looks when you're not looking.

Disclaimer:If Avatar:the last airbender was mine,WOULD I BE WRITING THIS FIC!

Okay,in this fic I am fifteen and my name is Kayley.I am in the army with my fourteen year-old cousin Roxanne.You can tell the people don't know our real ages because you have to be like Eighteen to be in the army nowadays. We are in the present time which is now.But it's not the war in Iraq.I'll save the rest of the info for the real chapter.

HERE'S THE BIG PREMIERE!(I hope I spelled that right!).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Kayley.I have a friend named Roxanne.I'm fifteen and she's fourteen.Oh, before I forget we're in the army.Yes,I know weird way to spend your days. I am a Commander.But the funnest part is...

The weaponry.

We both have different weapons.Which is really weird because Roxanne has a Cutlass and I have an M-16.In simple words she's got a sword and me,a gun.

Anyway, I'm ducked behind a line of sandbags and am shooting at the enemy.Roxanne just ran towards me and jumped over the bags.She landed behind them and ducked down with me."Hey K'."She said out of breath."Hey R'."I said ducking down out of breath as well.Then the Admiral, Jack, had to show his ugly, smug face."GIRLS!"He shouted."WE NEED YOU TO GO IN THERE AND FIGHT!A LOT OF OUR MEN ARE DOWN!COMMANDER WE NEED YOU OUT THERE!"I sighed.I whispered something to Roxanne."Let's go A-WALL."She shook her head."We can't.What if Admiral Jack catches us?"She asked fearfully."He won't.Why would I put you in danger?"I asked her.She gave me a look."Besides now?"I asked.She thought for a minute. "Sure why not.Can we keep our weapons?"She asked."Do you have another sword?"I asked her.She nodded."Great.Once we get out give me one and you can keep yours.Fair enough?"She nodded. "Great.Now, we need to hurry.YES SIR, ADMIRAL, SIR!"i shouted to Admiral J.I took Roxanne's hand and dragged her out from behind the sandbags.

Instead of going forward though,we went left, into the woods.Once we were far enough,I let go of Roxanne's hand and laughed like crazy!"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING LIKE A MADMAN IN A LOONEY BIN!" Roxanne shouted."Because we're free."i whispered.I fell backwards.I held my stomach and screamed with joy.I stopped after a while because I was out of breath."Anyway, Roxanne,my sword."I said.She took out a sword and handed it to me."What do you think?Across or on the hip?"I asked her."Across."She answered.I put the string across my chest so that the sword was on my back."I look better with a gun huh?"I asked her.She looked at me.

I was wearing a dark green button-down,long-sleeve shirt that has a gold insignia on my right arm;brown and green camouflage pants;and a green camouflage band around my forehead that kina went with my green eyes.

"Yeah, you do look better with a gun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked for a while until we spotted a river.Actually it wasn't a river,it was the ocean."Wow.How conveinent."I said staring out at sea."I'm going to rest.I mean,when's the last time someone here took a good rest?"I asked laying down."You have a point."Roxanne said going to where the sand and water meet."I'm going for a walk though.You sure you don't want to come?"She looked back at me.I shook my head."Fine.More adeventuring for me."She got up and went back into the woods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into the woods and kept a hand on her sword that was on her hip.While she was looking around she tripped and fell...

through time!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Roxanne was walking,

I was laying on the sand listening to the sounds of the sea.I was dozing when I heard a peircing scream. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" I got up and looked around."Damn it Roxanne.I was sleeping."I said as I went into the woods,watching where I was going.I spotted a big hole on the ground."this is where You are hiding?"i whispered.I examined it."Oh well.I guess the only way to find her is to jump in."I said.

I backed up and jumped in.

My feet were in front of me and I was still falling."Great.The first time I go A-WALL and I end up falling through a deep dark hole."I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While I was falling,

Roxanne landed with on her stomach with an 'oomph!'."What the hell?"She coughed.She knocked on the thing she landed on.'clank clank clank'It responded."Metal.Or steel.From the density of the metal I'd say I'm...on a ship."She said getting up."Well done.How did you guess?"Said a voice. Roxanne turned around to see two guys looking at her."Simple math."She answered.The rose an eyebrow."Well it is.My cousin Kayley can figure it out in an instant.Speaking of Kayley where is she?"She looked around.

The next thing that happened.I was on one knee with my fist on the floor and my other on my bent knee.My back was facing them.I got up.roxanne rushed over to me."Kayley there you are I was so worried!Don't do that okay!"She shouted.She wrapped her arms behind my neck so she was pulling me backwards."Okay okay.can't breathe!"I wheezed.She took her arms off me and gave me a sheepish smile."sorry."She whispered.I turned around so they could see me."It's okay just DON'T ever do that again okay?"I said.She nodded.I looked at the people looking at me.One was a teenager around my age a little taller than me though;and the other was a short old man,I'll say middle-aged.

"Oh,my bad.I'm Kayley and this is Roxanne."I said pointing to her.She waved."Anyway,we are -er- _were_ in the army.So you can figure out our ages."I crossed my arms."Eighteen?"Asked the old man. "No."We said."We have different ages.I'm one year older than her."i said pointing to Roxanne."Let me guess,Kayley your fifteen and Roxanne fourteen."The teen said.I stared at him,mouth at gape. "Damn.You're good."I said."Simple math."He retorted.I looked at Roxanne with a look.She chuckled nervously.I sighed and shook my head."Your hopeless."I sighed."Oh,by the way.I'm Iroh,and this is Prince Zuko."Iroh said."Nice to meet you."I said and bowed.I stood up and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I looked at the two girls._Hey what's that on Kayley's shirt?_I thought."Hey, what's that on your shirt Kayley?"I asked her pointing to the insignia on her right arm."Oh this?It's nothing really.It's just a symbol saying that I'm a Commander."She said the last part quickly possibly hoping that I wouldn't notice.But, I did.I think Uncle Iroh noticed as well,since the fact he was raising an eyebrow at her. "You're a Commander?"He asked her."Um,...in my world yes."She said.(AN:I explained everything i just didn't want to put it in.)She looked at us with a serious look."I am a Commander.Yes, I know I know I'm too young but, hell, I've been in the army for five years."She said.Her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

_I can't BELEIVE I just said that.DAMNIT!_I thought angrily.Then I noticed that people were staring at my hand.I rose an eyebrow and took my hand off to see what was so interesting.It was a marker drawing of a face that had an evil smile and it's tongue was sticking out."What?"I asked looking at them.Zuko came up to me.He took my hand."What _is_ this?"He asked looking at it."His name is Mr. Spiteful;and you just smudged him!"I shouted taking my hand out of his grasp and taking a marker out of my pocket.I opened it and re-traced Mr. Spiteful.Zuko rose an eyebrow at me.I grumbling something that he couldn't hear."Fucking asshole recking Mr.Spiteful.I'm gonna kick his fucking ass, and i'm gonna laugh too.I'm gonna be puttin' a world of hurt all over ya and i'm gonna laugh harder."I grumbled all this so quick no one understood me.At all.Except Roxanne but, she just made an un-readable face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY!Here's my latest fic.Please don't flame me.PLEASE!(Get's on bended knee)PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!

Zuko:Would you shut up?

Aang:For once I agree with Zuko.

Me:AANG AGREEING WITH ZUKO!IT'S THE APPOCOLYPES!RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

Aang and Zuko:(Raise an eyebrow).


	2. The 'so called' escape plan failed

Heya!I'm back.get over it.

Disclaimer:If Avatar was mine I wouldn't be writing this fic would I?

Okay here's the latest chapter of The Army!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

_Okay,if I'm a Commander in the army,WHY AM I IN A FUCKING JAIL CELL!_I thought.I'm sitting on the floor with my back on a wall,doodling an escape plan.Roxanne is nowhere in sight and that means I'm on my own.But I guess that she's in the cell that's next to mine,since I hear harmonica playing.

Then I figured something out.I slapped my head since it was so odvious."My lockpick."I whispered. I took out a long peice of metal that had a handle.I walked past my pile of rejected plans and up to the door.I went to my knees and stuck the lockpick into the keyhole.(A/N:I love the game 'Kingdom Hearts'!I think Sora's the cutest boy in the game!)I jiggled the pick and eventually the door made a CLICK sound and I smiled.The door swung open and my smile faded at who was at the door.

"Zuko"I hissed."You actually thought you could get out?"He said as a smirk spread across his face. "Yes I actually think I could."I said getting back to my spot on the wall.I took out my drawingpad and continued to scribble plans. After a while I shook my head and ripped off the paper and tossed it with my others."Damn.You do realize that you're messing with my escape plans right?"I asked him. He nodded still smirking."oh and after you were sent here this appeared."He said tossing me something.It was my backpack I left at camp."Damn,I thought I wouldn't be able to see this again."I said looking at it.I unzipped the top pocket and searched through it.I took out a beer-bottle cap.

"See this?"I asked him.He nodded."This was from my first victory before I was promoted to Commander.I was a Colnel(cernel) and we just won against...hell,I don't know anymore.It was like three years ago.I had only one drink.This one."I lifted the beer-cap."And everyone else,they had as much as possible.It was all guys.I didn't drag Roxanne in until I was promoted Commander.It was only guys.I was the only girl out of like thirty guys."Zuko looked weirded out."And the scariest part is..."Zuko practically leaned in to listen."I'm still a virgin."I whispered.Zuko shook his head in shock.I nodded.

"You're still a virgin."He whispered in shock.I nodded.While he stood there frozen in shock,I put my backpack on my shoulders and sneaked behind him out the door.I looked in the cell next to mine. Roxanne was in it playing her harmonica."Hey Roxie."I said.She stopped playing and looked up at me.She smiled.I went over to the door and took out my lockpick again.I unlocked the door in a jiffy.The door slowly opened creaking away loudly."Damned loud creaking."I whispered.I opened the door and smiled at Roxanne.She came out.

"Let's get outta here."I whispered tiptoeing past an asleep gaurd."Quickly. You remember how to swim right?"I asked her.She nodded."Okay then all we need to do is jump over-board and swim for shore."we eventually got out on deck.It was night.The moon glistened and the stars seemed to be brighter than ever.I stared at the moon with wide eyes.

I was having a flashback.

_Flashback!_

_I was in my room looking out the window.I was ten years-old._

_I got up and fell upon my bed.I heard yells in the distance.I ignored them because it was my parents fighting again.They always fight now.I don't know why anymore._

_Finally I had enough.I grabbed my backpack and went to my closet.I took some clothes eventhough I was going to grow out of them eventually;some money from my secret savings on my top-self;and lastly,my mood-ring and my watch._

_I put them on and took out my notepad and wrote something._

_"Mother and Father,_

_I'M SICK OF YOUR FUCKING FIGHTING!If you're reading this I've joined the army and won't come back.Maybe in a few years as soon as you two can get grips on yourselfs and stop arguing about shit!  
__Get out of my face,since it needs space;  
__Kayley:(  
__P.s:If you read this note dial:  
__555-YOU SUCK_

_I put the note on my bed and took some blankets and tied them together.I threw them out the window.I climbed down and started running out of sight.The moon was glistening and the stars were unusually bright.I looked away and started to quietly sob so the neighbors wouldn't notice._

_End Flashback_

I was in a trance staring at the moon as the painful memory haunted my life. I winced.

While I was in my trance Zuko walked up behind me.He waved a hand in my face."No..."I whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

"No..."She whispered staring at the moon.I rose an eyebrow at her.I looked around and saw Roxanne staring at Kayley.Before I could blink Roxanne was in the water below.I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped.I turned around to see Iroh looking at me confused."What is going on?"He asked."I don't know."I replied honestly.She blinked and looked around."What?What's going on?" She asked.She looked at us.She turned back around and stared back at the moon."That's what I want to know."I said.She blinked again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

_Don't lie,don't lie,lieing only makes things worse!_

I stared at the moon and didn't talk.

_WELL THEN WHAT DO I SAY?_

_I DON'T KNOW!THINK OF SOMETHING!_

_I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!_

_WELL YOU SHOULD!_

_BUT I DON'T!DAMN IT!THIS FUCKING SUCKS!_

_YOU'RE TELLING ME!_

_wait just calm down and eventually an idea will come._

_there is the wise in you.About time,perfect timing in fact._

_...riiiiight_

While I was arguing in my head Zuko was shaking my shoulders trying to get me out of my trance. "Kayley.Snap out of it."He said.I blinked out of it."I hate the moon."I muttered."Why do you hate the moon?"Iroh asked me."Painful memories of my past that I would rather not talk about."I said.

_See what can happen?_

_Okay.You're right_

I still stared at the moon.That was the last thing I saw before I joined the army.It was the last thing I saw before my family broke.

It was the last thing I saw before I ranaway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here's the next chapter.

Aang and Zuko:(Sigh with releif at the fact I didn't run.)

Me:Okay my highness has died.It's gone and will evetually re-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M HIGH!DAMN SUGAR!

Aang:(Runs away)

Zuko:(Comes up to me and shakes me silly.)

Me:I am okay!Thanks to Mr.Fun-wrecker here(I point to Zuko)

Zuko:HEY!

Me:It's true though!

Me and Zuko continue to argue.

BYE-BYE!


	3. Flipping out

Hey!I'm here again.

Why don't you people review?Are you people even reading this?HELLO!HELLO!

Disclaimer:Avatar or it's characters are not in my possesion.Oh how I wish that though.But not all wishes come true.Hell, sometimes wishes don't come true.

In this chapter things are gonna be really twisted.Very twisted.Trust me on this one.

One last thing...I forgot.I guess I just like to make you suffer.Hee-Hee.

Oh,and also there's slight horror and ew stuff in this chapter so you were warned.If you choose to read this and you get scared or grossed out don't come crying to me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

The sun started to rise and since Zuko and Iroh caught me, I was forced back to my cell.

I am sitting on the bench in my cell.I took my backpack off my shoulders and reached in to look for something.I felt what I was looking for and smiled.I took it out.It was my harmonica.I set my backpack on the floor and layed down on the bench.I began to play my harmonica.Not a specific tune just a tune.The Blues.My speciality.

I finished my tune and put my harmonica on my chest.I let my left arm fall so it hanged off the side. "What am I gonna do?"I whispered helplessly."Well you could always sit in here and play the harmonica."A voice said.I looked at the door and saw Prince Zuko."What do you want?"I asked him turning my head away from him.I then sat up at the thoughts he might be thinking. _Teenage boys._I thought shaking my head."What's wrong?"He asked with no emotion."Nothing that conserns you."I said looking away."Why you little-" But then Iroh popped his head in."Miss Kayley would you care to have some tea with me?"He asked.I looked at him and smiled."Sure Iroh.I'd love to."I replied getting up.

"And don't call me miss.It just sounds so ...bleck!"I said making a discusted sound.He chuckled a bit."Do you know how to play Pai-Sho?"He asked me. "No.But I'm a fast learner."I told him.He smiled."Well then let the teaching begin."He said cheerfully.I giggled a bit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I watched as my uncle and my prisoner walked off.

_Ya know she's kinda good at laying the harmonica._

_What are you implying?_

_nothing.I'm just saying she's good at playing the harmonica._

_Come on you know she's good at playing the harmonica!_

_...FINE!she's good at playing the harmonica.HAPPY NOW!_

_Very._

_now will you leave me alone?_

_I can never leave you entirely alone._

_just shut up now._

_FINE!BE THAT WAY!_

_I will then!_

While I had this argument in my head I had somehow ended up following the two of them to the Captains Coop.They were drinking tea and talking."So what you're saying is,"Kayley's voice brought me back into reality,"the key to Pai-Sho is strategy.However you move the peices decides the fate of the game."She said before taking another sip of tea.Iroh nodded."Yes, but there's no need to exagerate."He said.Kayley chuckled."I tend to exagerate at awkward times.I found that out the hard way."She said.There was a bit of seriousness in her voice.Like something happened to her. Something bad._Eh, I'll find out sooner or later.She's bound to tell me._I thought watching as they set up the Pai-Sho board.

After a few moves and ten minutes,

"I beleive you just won my dear."Iroh said."Well you know, I try."Kayley said smiling."Beaten at my oun game by a child.Now I've seen everything."he said.She giggled slightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I had just beaten the Dragon of the West in Pai-Sho.Despite the fact the Roxanne isn't here to gloat to, I feel pretty happy.But I also feel wierd.Like some one's watching me.I turned my head and saw Zuko staring at me.Like he was in a trance.I snapped my fingers in his face."Uh, Zuko?Anyone there?"I asked him.He shook himself out of the trance and looked at me.I put my hand down.Then there was a knock on the door.Zuko got up and answered it."Admiral Zhao's ship is drawing near."The soldier at the door said."WHAT!"Zuko shouted making the soldier wince and take a step back. "HOW FAR AWAY IS HE!"The soldier looked away."About three miles."He choked out.Zuko sighed. and get me once he gets here."He closed the door as the soldier left.

Zuko came back over to us."What was that about?"Iroh asked as he made a move."Zhao's coming."He said through clenched teeth.My head shot up. "Excuse me?"I asked.Zuko looked at me."Zhao's coming."He repeated. "damnit."I hissed."What's wrong with you?"Zuko asked me."...nothing."I whispered making another move.After about ten minutes of silence, I banged my fist on the table."How dare he!"I shouted.I hung my head down."Damn him to hell."I said getting up and walking out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

_I've never heard Kayley use language like that before.She must hate Zhao._I thought.She stomped out of the room and slammed the door.I looked at uncle who had a shocked look on his face."Why is she like that all of a sudden?"He asked still looking at the door."Eh, maybe it's that time of the month."I said not caring."Prince Zuko."Uncle said disapprovingly."Is that anyway to talk about a woman who obviously has problems?"He asked me.I sighed in defeat."Fine.I'll go and talk to her."I got up and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh,

_Okay, he obviously is just upset about Zhao.And Kayley?Uh,...I have no clue what her problem is.Maybe just a bit upset as well.I'd better go after them to make sure they don't kill themselves._I thought getting up and walking out of the room, being sure to bring a cup of Gingseing tea with me just in case.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I walked up on deck to see a ship approaching."DAMNIT!"I shouted.I sighed.I wanted to kick something or punch something but I can't.I just sighed.I went over to the tip of the ship and looked at the ship.There was a figure on the tip as well.It was a mans.

"Zhao."I hissed.I heard footsteps behind me.I turned around and saw Zuko looking back at me."What do you want?"I asked him again.I thought for a second and put a discusted look on my face."Men."I whispered."What was that?"He asked."Nothing."I said.I turned back around and saw the ship closer.It was definately Zhao.Then I heard other footsteps.I looked back yet again and saw Iroh with a cup of tea in his hands.I turned back around.

Soon the ship was next to ours.I decided to make myself unnoticed.I went over to a wall and leaned on it so my face was in shadows.

Zhao lowered a rope and climbed down it so he was on Zuko's ship now."Well, well, well.Look at what we have here.A banished prince.Nice to see you again.The only reason I'm here is because I wanted to ask you if you know this girl."He said tossing a girl down to her knees in front of him.

Her brown hair was in a ponytail that was in mid-back;she had on a normal green shirt and brown pants.Her shoes were a normal shade of black.

She seemed familiar to Zuko but I knew her all too well.Eventhough she was in chains that held her wrists behind her back."No I don't know her.Now get off my ship so we can go."He said."ZUKO!" I shouted.Zuko looked up at my voice.I stepped out of the shadows.I had an angry expression on my face. "Don't tell me you don't remember her."I said putting my hands on my hips. "Okay I won't tell you."He said.I sighed and put a hand on my forehead. "Your hopeless."I said.I walked over to the girl.I went behind her and took out my lockpick."Hey Roxi."I said to her unlocking her wrists. "Kayley?"She asked me.I smiled and nodded."Kayley?"I heard a male voice ask.I turned around to see Zhao looking at me with a partial suprised look and partial discusted look on his face.

"Yes?"I asked him helping up Roxi."You're Kayley?I recognized Roxanne but you're Kayley?"He asked me."Yes I am.Got a problem?"I asked him."No but you don't really seem like the Kayley I know."He said."Well does this help?"I asked him raising up an arm-sleeve revealing a dragon tatoo going up my arm.He stared at it with an expression I couldn't identify."You are Kayley."He said turning up his eyes to meet mine.I lowered my sleeve down."Yes I am. Now are we going to continue where we left off or are you going to be a dumbass and forget?"I asked him.He shot fire at me.I dodged it."I see that you want to start where we left off.But could you hold on for one second?"I asked leaving him to watch me head over to Roxi.

"Roxi I need you to take Zuko and Iroh to my room so I can speak to them about how I know Zhao and why I flip out."I whispered."No you do it."She whispered."I'll give you ten bucks."I offered."Make it twenty and I'll stay to tell them why you flip out."She whispered."Deal."We shook hands.She walked off and talked to Iroh and Zuko while I went to deal with Zhao.

I walked three feet in front of him.He looked over at me."Well let's get the show..."I never finished my sentence because I felt my pupils shrink as I remembered the training he had put me through.Before Roxi came into the picture.I ain't going to go into the details.

I growled as my eyes turned from a sparkling green to a swap-like green color."FLIP OUUUUT!"I shouted.Then I ran over to Zhao then my world went black as I started to punch and kick him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxi,

"Okay you guys are probubly wondering why I forced you down here."I said as they sat on the bench as I leaned on a wall in front of them."Yes."They said."Well, ever since I could remember my cousin had temper problems.Not like you could easily set her off but when you did she would flip out.Like,... um, have you ever seen a show called 'Happy Tree Friends' ?"I asked them. They shook thier heads."Well in the show, ...everyone dies.The characters are happy little kid characters."I went on about the show "Happy Tree Friends".Once i finished Iroh and Zuko had discusted looks on their faces. "Yah I know but that's Kayley for you.And sometimes she doesn't know she flips out.She's killed thirteen people in the war and sent twenty people were sent to the ER."I explained.They nodded in understanding.

After about ten more mintes of explaining about Kayley's temper, Kayley walked in herself.Her shirt was a bit bloody and she had a black eye. Obviously Zhao had tried to fight back when she flipped out."Well?"I asked her.She turned around.She had an evil smile on her face."There's bad news, good news and better news.Which do you want to hear?"She asked."Eh, let's get the bad news over with."I said."Well, the bad news is I flipped out when I shouldn't have;the good news is that I can do this,"She rolled up the sleeve on her wrist and made her fist light up with fire."I've always been a pyromaniac.Now I get to be an arsonist."She said excitedly."And the better news?"Zuko asked."I threatened Zhao so he won't come back."She said. "Now then you are probubly wondering how I know Zhao since I've only been here for about two days?Am I right?"She asked.They nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

"Well, I've known Zhao since I was nine.He was and still is a bitch.He used to visit one week every month.I forgot why.I beleive he taught me to fight.He's practically the reason why I flip out.Like Flippy flips out because he remembers the war.I remember my training.He always used to train me as hard as he could.Once I was ten, my parents started to argue about how Zhao was teaching me.My dad thought he should continue while my mom thought I should stop before my mind gets overwhelmed.Then one night the moon was full and my parents were fighting.I decided I had had enough.I paked up some of my clothes, my secret savings, Roxi I ain't telling where I keep it!"She pouted and crossed her arms."Well, I'm insulted!"She said."I bet you are."I whispered."Anyway,"I continued with my story."I took my clothes, my secret savings and, my lighter and my headband."I pointed to my headband."What about your lighter?"Zuko asked me.I reached into my pocket and took out an average lighter."I told you I'm a pyromaniac."I said.I lit it.

Zuko and Iroh gasped."How the hell can you do that?"Zuko asked me pointing and staring at the lighter."I never really figured that out myself."I said as I let the fire go.

"Anyway, I put all my stuff in my backpack and left a note to my parents.I won't tell you what I wrote because it's a bit personal and Roxi is in here."I said pointing to her.She looked insulted again.She 'humph'ed and turned her back on us."Well!I can see I'm not wanted!I'M LEAVING!"She stormed out of the room.I watched her go.I sighed as she slammed the door."I'll be right back."I said walking out and trying to find Roxi.When she's like this she wants to talk to me about something.She always was like this since she was five.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

_I've come to a conclusion!_

_What is it now?_

_These girls are nuts!_

_No they're not!_

_WOULD YOU STOP DEFENDING THEM!_

_NO!_

_well could you shut up then?_

_I guess I could . . . If you shut up first._

_fine._

_FINE._

_FINE!_

I hated having arguments in my head.Me and my stupid other half.

_HEY!_

I decided to follow them.Uncle stopped me."Where are you going Prince Zuko?"He asked."I'm going to see what they're doing."I answered exiting the room with uncle following behind me.


	4. BLECK!

Okay people if you don't start reviewing soon I'm GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE FISHES!

Zuko:Nah, she won't.She'lll just give you mean looks when your not looking.

Me:He's right.I HATE NOT BEING THREATENING!

Zuko:If you were threatening I wouldn't be here.

Me:True.

Disclaimer:Must I say it?I don't oun Avatar or Happy Tree friends!Mentioned in this chapter and the last.

Well, other than the disclaimer there's really nothing else to say.Other than the ew-ness in this chapter, this chapter is pretty good.I put the gross part in '---' so if u don't want to read gross stuff skip it.

SO READ ON MY PEOPLE!READ ON!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I followed Roxi on deck.She gave me an upset look."Why didn't you tell them?"She asked."Because the might go all twenty questions on me!"I answered."and you know how much I hate them game twenty questions." She nodded."Yes, but still.You should tell them.If you don't they might start to wonder of how you got it."She said."I'll tell them once the time is right."I said."When the time is right for what?"A voice asked.I turned around and saw Iroh and Zuko looking at me.Zuko was obviously the one who asked. Since he had an eyebrow raised.". . . nothing."I said turning back to Roxi.I whispered something intoher ear.Her eyes widened."Are you serious?" She asked me.I nodded.She grabbed my wrist and rushed me somewhere.

She ran into the ships core and ran still to my room.I was following behind. Well technically I was being pulled."Sorry guys!Whenever she's like this she can't be stopped until she reaches her destnation!"I shouted as she ran past them.

I was pulled into my room and Roxi closed the door behind me. She looked at me and tapped her foot."Well, are you going to get it or what?"She asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.I went over to my backpack and reached into it.I took out a watch.It had a radar screen on it and it was flashing with two dots on it.I pressed a button on it and said, "Overide" then it responded by switching to a screen that had a Happy Tree Friend on it.The theme music began."La la lalala la la lalala lalalalala" We watched as the episode title showed.'Flippin burgers'.

After Flippy flipped out my radar went off.I groaned but switched screens to see what it was.Two dots were coming towards us.Not fast but not slow. "Oh crap."I whispered."What is it?"Roxi asked me.I pointed to the radar.The two dots were deadly close."They're coming."I whispered.I took my watch off my wrist and tried to shove it in my pocket when the door opened and there stood Iroh and Zuko.I quickly shoved it in my pocket inconspicuously.

"Hi.What are you guys doing here?"I asked them partially nervous.I almost broke out into a nervous sweat."We just came to check up on you.And ask if you want to play a game of Pai-Sho."Iroh said. "How do you play?"Roxi asked."I'll teach you."I stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay then we'd love to."She said cheerfully.Iroh smiled and motioned for us to follow him.I tried to leave with them but Zuko stopped me.

"What were you really doing in here?"He asked me crossing his arms."Well I know it's not what you were thinking.Pervert."I said."Why do people think I'm a pervert?"He asked more to himself than to me.He looked down."Well you're a teenager aren't you?"I asked him.He nodded."Well then most teens are perverts.I hope that answers your question."I said."Well one of my questions."He said. "Fine you wanna know what we were doing in here?We were watching 'Happy Tree Friends'. Happy now?"I asked him.He looked confused."How?"He asked.I took out my watch from my pocket.I motioned for him to come over and he obeyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pushed play and Flippy started to kill.First he killed Cuddles;then Giggles; then Petunia.Then the resteraunt exploded into flames.Flippy landed on the ground and picked up a fry.He dipped it in blood and took a bite and looked contented.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Zuko.His face had a green tint and looked like he was going to faint."Are you okay?"I asked him.". . . not . . . gonna . . . hurl,"He whispered. "Yeah I remember the first time I watched this show.I didn't eat for three days."I said looking away from him.

We walked out of the room and went to the galley where Iroh and Roxi were playing Pai-Sho.Roxi looked at me."Thanks for the lesson Kayley."She said sarcastically."Well, sor-ry."I said.Iroh looked at Zuko."What is wrong Prince Zuko?"He asked him.Zuko still had a green tint in his face.He looked away."nothing."He whispered.Roxi made a move."You showed him didn't you?" She asked.I looked away."yes."I whispered."Any sensible human being would never want to see it!"Zuko shouted as the green left his face."You did though."I said."Point proven but still.Uncle you don't want to watch it."he said."Watch what nefew?"Iroh asked making a move."Happy Tree Friends." Zuko said glaring at me.I gave him an innocent look."It's just a kid show."I said shrugging."KID SHOW!" Zuko shouted."Calm down Zuko.No need to shout."Iroh said soothingly."Well, then you watch it. Tell us what you think."I took out my watch and pressed a few buttons."I think I should start you off with something small.What do you think Roxi?"I asked her.She nodded.I went over to Iroh and pressed 'play'.The theme music began and I could tell Iroh thought this show was cute.Then the title appeared."Spin fun knowin' ya".Iroh raised an eyebrow at this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumpy the moose was spinning Toothy, Cuddles, and Giggles on a spinning thing that you spin(I have no clue what it's called!).First Toothy flew off and hit a tree.Blood splattered on it as he slowly slid down it.Then Giggles flew off holding a pipe and hit rocks, half of her went on one and the other on the other rock.Then the pipe went into her chest and blood spewed out.Then Cuddles began to fly off but he held his hands on a pipe but his hands broke and stayed on the pipe as he flew off into a plane jet.His body parts went everywhere as did blood.Then when Lumpy stopped spinning the thing was empty except for Cuddles' hands that slid down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Iroh.He fainted."Great.Roxi, get some ice.We got a fainter."I said. Zuko looked at his uncle with wide eyes."He fainted, I never thought of Iroh as a fainter."He whispered.I looked at Zuko.He had an expression i couldn't identify.

After about three hours and two bags of ice,

Iroh started to wake up.He sat up and looked around.He saw all three of us passed out.I was in a corner leaning on a wall with Zuko next to me, and Roxi was sitting down next to me.He smiled and tiptoed out of the room.

He silently closed the door.Once closed he made a discusted sound."BLECK!I CAN'T BELEIVE CHILDREN WATCH THAT!"He shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:I guess you never thought that Iroh was a fainter.

Zuko:I know I didn't!

Me:Don't worry people!I know this is kinda off topic but Aang, Katara, and Sokka will be in the next chapter!I garantee it!

Roxi:Yeah...also a suprise twist!

Me:(I slap Roxi upside the head)YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM YET!. . . oh well.

CYA!


	5. Goodbye Zuko, hello nefew

Okay WHOEVER IS READING THIS, I'm back!YAY!

BinkaWV:THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!

Zuko:Damnit!

Me:I'm not high so don't even think about it!

Zuko:(Sighs with relief).(Whispers)she's high eventhough she doesn' realize it.

Me:I HEARD THAT!

Disclaimer:I don't oun AVATAR or it's characters or Happy Tree Friends.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

"IROH!TEENAGERS WATCH IT!NOT CHILDREN!"I shouted.Iroh entered and saw us standing in the annoyed stance.I had a small scowl on my face so it looked like I was annoyed as hell but was still calm enough to drop it;Roxi was standing there with an annoyed look; and Zuko was just in the annoyed stance."Well,"I whispered getting out of the annoyed stance and put a hand on my chin in thought,"except my nefew.But I think he's forgotten about it already."I looked away.

"You have a nefew?"Iroh and Zuko asked in unison.I nodded."He's turning Thirteen in a few months.Eventhough he's possibly forgotten all about me."I said.Roxi looked at me."Yeah.Ever since Leena died . . ."Her voice trailed off. "Leena?"Zuko asked."My sister.She lived with my brother-in-law, Riku, for thirteen years.Ya know what's weird though?"I asked them.They shrugged. "Me and my nefew are only three years apart.I was six when I first got to hold him.Eventhough he was three."A tear slid down my cheek."I miss him."I barely whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I looked at her.She seemed very sad.I was going to go over to her and hug her but it might show weakness so I decided not to.

_Go on, comfort her.If you don't you'll regret it later._

_Yeah right!_

_You will!_

I scoffed.I looked at Kayley and she had an angry expression on her face. "What the Hell are you scoffing at?"She asked me.I shook my head a nothing.She scowled and left the room."I'm going outside for some fresh air."She said sending me a glare and she shook a flaming fist at me.I watched her go.

Once she closed the door behind her,"Yeah SURE leave ME behind with the weirdos!"Roxi shouted.Iroh and I sent her a glare."Um, did I say weirdos?I meant to say, um...um...KAYLEY WAIT UP!"She ran out of the room and went to follow Kayley.

"So I see you have feelings for Kayley."Iroh said casually.I blushed a crimson red and exploded into blathering."I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR KAYLEY!WHY WOULD I HAVE FEELINGS FOR KAYLEY?I WILL NEVER HAVE FEELINGS FOR KAYLEY!"I shouted.I heard the door creak behind me.There I saw the person who I least wanted to see right now...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I stared at Zuko with eyes filled with hurt. . .for about a second.My eyes narrowed and showed deep anger.Then I stomped over to him and slapped him hard across the cheek!He staggered backwards."Don't mess with me."I whispered deadly.Then Roxi stepped in."Roxanne get your stuff.We're leaving."I said."It's Roxi.Don't call me Roxanne."She said.I turned around and slowly approached her."I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HOWDY DOODY FROM THE KINGDOM OF HOO-HAW!WE ARE LEAVING AND THAT IS FINAL!"I shouted.I looked down at my cousin and saw her raise a trembling hand to salute me. "Y-y-yes Ma'am.R-r-r-right away Ma'am."She stammered.

I left the room with a deep scowl on my face.Everyone who passed me got out of my way as I went to my room.

I got to my room and took my stuff.I took my sword which was currently hanging on a wall and put the string across my chest so my sword was on my back and stuff my backpack so i could zip it. "And I had just began to like him.The asshole."I whispered.I heard the door open behind me.I put my backpack on my shoulders and turned around.Roxi was at the door."You ready to go?"I asked her.She nodded but didn't say anything.She was giving me the silent treatment.I sighed.

I was on deck looking at the sea.Eventhough we just arrived at a port.I sighed one last time before I went over to the side of the ship.Before I jumped a hand was placed on my shoulder.I knew it wasn't Roxi because she was looking up at me from the ground.I turned and saw Zuko looking at me.He turned me around and looked at me."So this is goodbye."He said."I guess."I said with no emotion to show I was still pissed off at him."Oh and here's a word of advice Zuko.If you never catch the Avatar and your dad somehow wants you back, he doesn't deserve you.Not after what he put you through."I said.He looked at me in awe.Then I went over to the side of the ship and jumped. I landed on the sand below like how I first arrived.I looked back up at the ship.Zuko looked like he was going to jump off and chase me, but he also partially had a look that said "Good Ridance!" so I just looked away and got up.I headed into the woods.But I looked at the ship with tear filled eyes.I took my sleeve and wiped my eyes and continued.

Then I started to play a song.I had pulled out my harmonica and played the blues again.It shows who I am on the inside.Depressed, alone, sad.I continued to play until my radar went off again.I groaned and put my harmonica in my pocket and took out my watch.I attached it to my wrist and looked at it.Three people size dots and two animal shaped dots were flashing on it."Great.Okay Roxi we're headed for people so act natural."I said to her and she nodded.

We approached a clearing and I saw someone who I'd never thought I'd see again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang,

I sat looking around at the scenery when I heard a crackle in the bushes.I got up along with Katara and Sokka.Sokka took out his club and boomerang ready to fire at will and I took my staff when two people stepped into our campsite.They seemed familiar to me but Katara and Sokka had no clue who they were.I decided to see if my theory was right."Aunt Kayley?"I asked the tall girl.She smiled warmly and nodded.I dropped my staff and ran to her.I hugged her and she hugged me back. "Oh Aang it's good to see you again!" She said with tear filled eyes."I missed you so much."I said into her shirt.I went up to her waist."I missed you too kiddo."She said."Where's mom?"I asked her breaking away from her hug.Her smiled faded and a sad frown replaced it."She passed away ten years ago.Same as your father."She said sadly.I frowned and looked down.Then I heard a cough from behind me.I looked behind me and saw Katara and Sokka with confused faces."Aang, who are these people?"Sokka asked staring at my aunts."Oh, sorry.Aunt Kayley, Aunt Roxi,meet my friends Katara and Sokka!"I said cheerfully. Kayley smiled and walked up to him and extended her hand."I'm Aangs aunt Kayley.And this,"She pointed behind me at Roxi,"is my trusty sidekick Roxi."I looked back at her."HEY!I ain't no sidekick!"She shouted.Kayley rolled her eyes and turned back to Sokka.But he was still staring at Roxi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I looked at Sokka who was staring at Roxi.I snapped my fingers in his face. "Anyone there?Reality paging Sokka!"I said. He looked at me and shook his head. As if shaking himself out of a trance. Katara jabbed him in the ribs and he moved a bit. "HEY!"Sokka shouted."I'm Katara.Nice to meet you Kayley." She said extending a hand.I smiled and shook her hand."Nice to meet you too Katara."I said sincerly."Now you guys are probubly wondering how his"I pointed at Aang,"aunts could live after a hundred years.Well, when Aang froze himself in that block of ice, we kinda sorta . . . er . . . we were frozen as well. Obviously he had Appa,"Appa groaned,"I was swimming and Roxi was ice skating.Remember Roxi, when we all of a sudden stopped and our spirits were somehow activated?"I asked her.She nodded."What spirits?I know Aang has his Avatar spirit but what do you got?"Sokka asked us like a smart ass."Well, Aang has his Avatar spirit; I have my Flippy spirit; and Roxi has herWater spirit."I explained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka,

_wow!Beautiful, brainy and a waterfreak!The perfect combo!_

_Are you talking about what you ate or about one of Aangs Aunts?_

_ROXI!. . . um,_

_OOOOOO!SOKKAS GOT A GIRL FRIEND SOKKAS GOT A GIRL FRIEND!_

_SHUT UP!_

I hated having arguments in my head.Me and my stupid other half.

_HEY!I AIN'T STUPID!_

I looked at Roxi.She was talking to Kayley and Katara.Girl crap.I sighed.I walked over to Appa and started to talk to him."Women.What is it about them that makes them them?"I asked him.He grunted which probubly meant "Why the bloody hell are you talking to me?".I sighed again and went over to Aang."So these ar your aunts?"I asked him.He looked at me like I was stupid. "Obviously." He said and he went over to Kayley.He stood next to her and she put her arm round his shoulders."I remember when he was born." Kayley said."Auntie!"Aang shouted."Well excuse me if I want to talk about my nefew!"She shouted hugging him again.I noticed Roxi was looking at Aang with happiness. She must've missed him too."Oh aunt Roxi,"Aang said to his other aunt,"remember the act that you and aunt Kayley have?"She nodded."Can you do it?"He asked.They looked at each other and smiled. "Sure Aang.We haven't done it in a while so..."Kayley finished for Roxi,"we might as well do it now.We don't want to get rusty at it."They got up and stood in front of Appa.

The put their backs to each other and smiled evily.Then their smiles turned happy.Too happy.Then they started to sing like five year old girls.

_"I love you  
__You love me  
__Barney gave me HIV  
__He turned off all the lights and threw me on the floor  
__what a HORNEY DINOSAUR!"_

Once they finished Aang was on the ground laughing with Katara sitting next to him very pale.I just looked at them with my eyes wide and mouth at gape."you realize that Aang is only twelve right?"I asked them.Roxi gave me a look."Well, duh!We aren't stupid.Well, she can get high at times but we aren't stupid."Roxi said sticking her thumb at Kayley.She gave her a look. "So I get high!Big tapdancing whoop!"She shouted.Aang laughed harder and somehow Katara was laughing too.I looked at Roxi.She was smiling at me. When she noticed I was looking at her she looked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I looked at Roxi then at Sokka."Katara may I speak with you privately for a moment?"I asked Katara not looking away."Sure Kayley."She said walking with me into the woods.

Once we got far away enough I squealed and hugged Katara.I let her go and she had a confused expression on her face."What was that about?"She asked me.I smiled widely."Didn't you see the look that Roxi gave Sokka and vise versa?"I asked her.She thought for a second and then smiled like me. "Actually I did.Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"She asked."I think so Katara but why would tree bark make good bread?"I asked feeling like being stupid."Not that Kayley.We must get back to camp and then. . .

TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"Um, don't you mean try to matchmake?"I asked her."Right.Sorry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:I felt like being stupid so I wanted to put that in there.

Zuko:Crap.

Me:What do you mean by 'crap'?

Zuko:When you feel like being stupid that means you're high.

Roxi:Alright I heard Kayley was high?

Zuko:Damn straight.

Me:I've never heard you cuss.I'M TELLING!

Zuko:Who are you going to tell?

Ozai:PRINCE ZUKO!

Zuko: . . . crap.

Me:That's what I thought.


	6. our character outlook

Here's how our characters look.

Kayley,  
Age:15  
Clothes of choice:Dark green button-down shirt that has a gold insignia on my right arm and brown and green camouflage pants and a green camouflage headband around my head.  
Eyes:Sparkling green  
Hair color and style:Brown in a high ponytail  
Weapon of choice:M-16(Gun)  
Fun fact:She was in the army since she was ten, she was pretty tall

Roxi  
Age:14  
Clothes of choice:Normal green shirt and brown pants  
Eyes:Dramatic brown  
Hair color and style:Brown in a low ponytail that gows to midback  
Weapon of choice:Cutlass(Sword)  
Fun fact:She always thinks her cousin is annoying as hell

The rest of the characters are the same just to let u know.


	7. Not really welcome back

Okay then.Last night I had my family over so I couldn't post anymore.THAT SUCKED TO HELL!

Zuko:SHHH!Aangs in the room.

Me:Where?

Aang:Right behind you.

Me: . . . crap

Disclaimer:I don't oun Avatar the last airbender or the characters.Sadly.

Now then ON WITH THE SHOW!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

Katara and I had walked back to camp and saw that Aang was asleep on Appa and that Roxi and Sokka were talking to each other in front of a fire."I only know a little fighting.But since I was little my mom started to teach me something that she called waterbending.She said that my cousin Kayley could waterbend and firebend.I had no clue what she meant so I just ignored it.After a few days, I started to visit her. She started to talk about this guy named Zhao and how much of a bitch he was.Since I waseight I had no clue what a bitch was but I didn't ask.Anyway, she told me that Zhao was teaching her to fight.I asked her if she could teach me but she said no.She didn't tell me why though."I stopped her there."Because I didn't want you to go through what I went through."I stepped out of the bush I was in.She turned around and saw me and Katara looking at them.

She started to sweat."You know that I'm part waterbender.How long?"I asked her.She raised up a sweaty palm with five fingers up.Then she raised her other hand with one."Six years?Wow.I should've explained to you that I was just a waterbending pyromaniac.Then just 12 hours ago you figure out that I am a fire and water bender."When I finished saying that Aang shot up seeming to have heard every word that was said."You're a firebender?CAN YOU TEACH ME?PLEEEEEAASSEE!"He begged.I looked at him angrily.Then he realized what he just did."Oh crud."He whispered."How long have you been listening?"I asked him tapping one foot in the angry stance."Um, . . . since I faked falling asleep.Which technically was when Sokka and aunt Roxi started to talk.Which kinda makes it when you guys came back."He explained."Alright.I'll teach you firebending."I said with a sigh. Aang leaped with joy so high I think Omashu might have seen him as a shooting star."okay let's just see that when he comes back if he's singed from the atmosphere.Or me."I said threateningly.The three that were still in camp backed away slowly."I'm kidding."I said my voice lightened up.

Once night fell we had dinner.Roxi cooked since she was a pretty good cook. "Roxi are you going to make your famous vegetable stew?"I asked her. She smiled and nodded.I went into the woods and got some stuff.I came back and Roxi waterbended them clean.She threw them in the big pot after she chopped them up.I lit a fire and it started to cook."Sokka if you get any ideas don't try it."Aang told his friend."I didn't say anything."Sokka said defensively.I rolled my eyes and continued to help my cousin cook.As soon as the stew was done it was passed out among us.We drank/ate it."Wow aunt Roxis still got."Aang said."Why didn't you move to the air temple and cook this for us?"He took another sip."I couldn't get into your world remember?"She asked."No.But now you're here now."He said.I took a sip and nodded."We are here now.Let's enjoy the time we have together.TO STAYING HERE!"I shouted raising my bowl."HERE HERE!"Aang and Roxi shouted as we clanked our bowls together and drank.

After a while we decided to go to bed since it was a long day.I walked over to Katara and whispered something in her ear."Keep an eye on Sokka.I think he likes Roxi and I don't want them sleeping in the same sleeping bag."She nodded then layed out her sleeping bag.I went over to my backpack and took something out.It was a blanket.I layed it on the ground and layed on top of it. "Aunt Kayley aren't you going to get cold?"Aang asked me.I laughed at his cuteness."Dear nefew, I am a firebender and do not need a blanket to keep me warm."I explained.He nodded then yawned. "Night then."He said. "Good night Aang."I then rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at five A.M. since it was now officially a habit of mine.Damn early wake up time in the army.Oh well.I got up and saw everyone was still asleep.I sighed and continued my morning routine.I went to the stream and tried to bend the water to practice with.It worked!I played with it until about six thirty then Katara woke up.She saw me waterbending and gasped.I looked back at her and smiled.Then the memory of what happened the night before came back to her and she smiled as well."Morning sleepy head."I said putting the water back into the stream. "Sleepy head?It's six thirty in the morning."She said carefully not waking up Roxi or the boys. "I get up at five A.M.Since I was in the army for five years old habits die hard so I can't sleep in."I explained.

Then I got close to the water and tried to walk on it.I put my hands in front of me and waved them from side to side.After a while it looked like I was skating.Now I had my hands behind my back and was using my feet instead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara,

I watched Kayley in awe._I wonder if she could teach me that move._I thought.She came back to land after a few minutes of skating and I walked up to her."that was amazing!"I shouted.Aang groaned and sat up."Aunt Kayley how many times do I have to tell you not to skate before seven?" He asked Kayley.She shrugged."Since when do I listen to someone younger than me?"She asked. Aang groaned again then stood up."Mornin' sleepy head."I said to him.He grumbled something I didn't understand but Kayley must've because she slapped him upside the head."OW!"Aang shouted. "Don't say stuff like that then."She said.She walked back to the water and skated some more.

After a few minutes I called her back because we had to go since Zuko was spotted a few miles north on the other side of the island.She came back in and packed up her things.Now it was time to wake up the two sleeping beauties.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I got back from skating since Katara said Zuko was on the other side of the island.I packed up my stuff and walked over to my sleeping cousin.I bent down on one knee and started to poke her shoulder. She waved an arm at me and turned over. "Oh no you didn't." I said. I stood up and kicked her a little onher side.She just turned over again.Then I just thought of something. I mischeaviously grinned.I looked at Aang and winked.He smiled like me and bended some water out of the stream and gave it to me.I bended it into a cup and heated it a bit so it was warm.I put the glass on the floor and stuck Roxi's hand in it.She sat up immedeatly.She looked at me bewildered. Then she glared at me."Time to go."I said."Fine."She said getting up.Now time for Sokka to get up. "How do you wake up Sokka?"I asked them."Easy."Katara said.She took some water and dropped it on his head.He sat up as well.He shook the water out of his hair.

We put our stuff on Appa then my watch started to beep.I raised my wrist and looked at it.Two dots were approaching."Iroh and Zuko are coming.You guys go.I'll distract them.I'll catch up soon." I told them.Aang shook his head. "Aunt Kayley I'm not going to lose you again!I'm not!"He shouted. His eyes started to water.I lifted his head with my hand."Aang.Go I'll be fine.I just ask one thing. Save the world."I kissed him on the forehead.I looked at Sokka."If I come back and I have a second cousin I will kill you.Understand?"I asked him.He saluted me.I bowed my head and Aang got on Appa.He yelled, "Yip-yip!".Appa soared and I waved good-bye.Aang looked back at me with tear filled eyes.I waved with tear filled eyes.Then my watch started to beep like nuts.I looked at it and pushed a button."Stupid watch."I grumbled then looked back at the sky and saw a small dot leave the sky.

"Well, you didn't think the watch was stupid before."I heard a voice behind me say.I turned my head and saw Zuko and Iroh behind me."Hey."I said then turned back to the sky."What's wrong?"Iroh asked me."It's just. . . nothing."I said then wiped my eyes with my sleeve."Anyway, where's the Avatar?"Zuko asked sternly.I turned around to face them"Twelve year old bald kid with an arrow on his head that has a flying bison and hangs around with two people from the water tribe?"I asked him.Zuko nodded."Never heard of him."I said crossing my arms defiantly.

Zuko growled and shot a fireball at me.I ducked it and he shot another.I took some water from the stream and blocked it and it turned to steam.Zuko and Iroh looked dumbstruck."You can fire and water bend?"Iroh asked me and I nodded."Makes you love me more don't it?"I asked.Zuko growled again and charged at me.I moved to the right.He ran right past me.I yawned."You might as well give up.I've had five years no six years of training non-stop.If you even somehow capture me it's a miracle."i said.Then I felt a air of hands grab mine from the back of me and pull them behind me."Damn."I hissed. "That's what he's here for."Zuko said walking back to me."For exactly what Prince Zuko?"Iroh asked him."To capture you."He said smirking at me."I hate you."I spat."Okay. Lots of people do."He said.I was about to hack a loogie when Zuko covered my mouth with his hand."Do you have to be so boyish?"He asked me.I swallowed and said into his hand "Yes I do so go to hell bitch" but it came out "Seh fed goiy niute deud" which he rose an eyebrow at.

I was brought to his ship and thrown into a room.It was better than the cell I was in.It was an actual room.It had a bed, a closet, a bathroom and a desk with a few maps and a few scrolls."Well, not much but still good enough for me to like."i said looking around still."Well that's good to hear."Zuko said behind me.I looked behind me and saw him close the door."Where is the Avatar?"He asked sternly."I don't know.All I know is that he's my nefew-"I slapped my hand over my mouth and Zuko gasped."Your the Avatars aunt?"He asked me.I slowly lowered my hand from my mouth and nodded.I swore he practically shouted for his uncle."UNCLE!"He shouted scared.His uncle burst through the door and looked poised for a fight."What is it Prince Zuko?"He asked threateningly looking at me."She is the Avatars aunt."He said.Iroh froze and went out of the stance he was in.He almost fainted again but I said, "You faint and I ain't gonna help you.".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I chuckled as she said that.She's just like she was before she left.Before she slapped me...before she broke my heart.

_I told you to comfort her!I told you you would regret it!I TOLD YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!_

_ALRIGHT ALREADY!i get it but how did she break my heart if I said I would never have feelings for her?_

_You lie to yourself constantly._

_True, very true_

I chuckled again and looked at her.She was looking at me."I won't ask."She said raising a hand.She sighed."Alright.I am the Avatars aunt.I admit it. Whatcha goin' ta do 'bout it?"She asked in a teen slang.I knew exactly what she was saying so I responded."Well, we can throw ya in da joint."I said walking up to her."Okay don't reck my slang."She said."I can do whatever the hell I want."I told her.I could only imagine what she was thinking by the look on her face.It just screamed "EW YOU PERV!".That got me thinking in the perverted side of my mind.

_Don't you dare!_

_I'm just going to scare her,_

_Don't you dare!_

_I think I will dare,_

_DON'T YOU DARE OR I WILL HURT YOU!_

_What could you possibly do?_

_I could make you slap yourself._

_Prove it._

_Later_

_fine_

I had told uncle to leave but not Kayley.I pulled out a bottle of whiskey from under my bed."Hey want some?"I asked her.She looked at it and shook her head."I've already had to much of that in my life, lets not push it."She said in a low tone.I shrugged and opened it."Do you know where that's been?"She asked discusted at what I was doing."Under my bed."I responded before taking a drink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

_Ew._I thought watching him guzzle down a bottle of whiskey.After a while he started to sway.Oh crap.It's taking effect.DAMN HIM!He took the bottle out of his mouth and licked his lips.He hiccuped and looked at me."Hi sweet thing."He said drunkly.I sighed.I would have to slap him out of it like I did with everyone else.I took his shoulders and slammed him against a wall.I put my arm up to his neck and crushed it."Listen bitch, if you even think about what I think you're thinking, I am going to kick your ass.Got it punk?"I asked him.But he was looking at my shirt.I rose an eyebrow at him and loooked at it.He was unbuttoning it!I looked back up at him and slapped him.I backed up off of him.My shirt was unbuttoned to the very bottom of my bra.Thank god he was going upwards. "YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"I shouted.Uncle burst through the door."WHAT IS IT?"He asked. "You're nefew is a drunk pervert!If I ever see him again I WILL DESTROY HIM!Wait why am I waiting until next time?"I started to lift my hand to my sword when Iroh grabbed my hand."Don't.I'll handle this.Just go to the galley and wait for me there.And button your shirt dear.I don't want the men to stare."He said.I thanked him and buttoned my shirt."I hope you weren't leading him on."He said.That made me snap."**I WOULD NEVER LEAD ON THIS LITTLE DRUNK PERVERT!HE CAME ON TO ME!I WANT HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!**"I stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I watched her leave.I sighed.Iroh turned to me."What did you do wrong _this _time?"He asked."I got drunk."I said."Where did you get the drink?"I looked at my bed."Under there.I kept it there in case I needed it.You know, need a girl drunk or me."I said.Then uncle slapped me upside the head."OW!" He gave me a glare."You should know better than to disrespect women."He said then left."SHE ISN'T A WOMAN!SHE'S A TOMBOY!"I shouted after him.But he was long gone so i started to rub my sore head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I went to the galley and sat in front of a table."Would you like some tea my dear?"The cook asked me."Sure."I responded.He brought out a tray with tw cups on it."I know Iroh is going to come so I might as well bring out one more cup of tea."He said setting down the tray."Thank you."I said putting my elbows on the table and rubbing my face with my hands."Every single boy my age always tries to come on to me.What makes them like me?"I whispered."You're an attractive and strong young woman."Iroh said.I looked up and saw him sitting in front of me."Hey Iroh."I said and put my face in my hands again."Oh please miss Kayley, call me uncle."He said. "Only if you don't call me miss then we got a deal."I said.He chuckled and nodded."You got it."He said and we shook on it.

"Why did he do it?He now officially broke my heart twice.How could he pull _that_ off?"I asked uncle sadly."I don't know my dear.I really don't know."he responded.Tear trikled my cheeks and I wiped them with my sleeve._Must be strong.I've made it this far without a broken heart.I can make it farther._I kept on saying that in my head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go.

Zuko:I can't beleive you did that to me.

Me:(Ignores him)

Zuko:Hello?(he comes over to me and shakes me)

Me:(I still ignore him)

Me:You broke my heart Zuko.Good-bye.(I leave until the next chapter)


	8. My story

Hey peoples.Me is back.About the last chapter, I was upset about what happened that day so I decided to make myself upset in the chapter.

Zuko:Oh.

Me:DAMN STRAIGHT!

Roxi:HEY!

Me:. . . sorry

Disclaimer:I don't oun AVATAR or KINGDOM HEARTS.I got Riku my fake brother-in-law from that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh,

Poor girl.She seems to have been through a lot.Yet she doesn't seem to be a girl anymore.I don't know why.Then almost as if she read my mind she spoke, "You wanna know my history?"She asked.I rose an eyebrow at her.She smiled an amused smile."Do you want to know why I am who I am?"She refrased.I nodded since I understood what she said.She sighed. "You see this?" she asked as she rolled up the sleeves on her arms.They both had dragon marks on them.They looked burned on.I visibly wince and she chuckled."Yeah horrible ain't it?Well these two all started with one thing." She paused.Then I heard a door creak and knew it was Zuko but Kayley didn't notice and she continued."Zhao.He gave these to me when I started training with him.That's the reason why I flipped out on him.I tried to kill him but my plan failed since he fought back.I can't kill anyone who fights back, until I'm sixteen.I don't know why they picked sixteen but that's them."She shrugged. While she was talking I heard Zuko gasp at Zhao's name.Now I bet he's fuming with anger at Zhao.i only know one thing...

matchmaking is going to be hard on this case.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me,

I continued with my story,"I was barely nine years old at the time.Let me tell ya, it burnt like hell.Anyway, he taught me for a year and when I was ten it was a normal night you know, full moon lots of stars, but my parents were arguing.I had grown used to it since I fall asleep listening to it.But that night I decided I had had enough.I packed up some clothes my savings and some other stuff and tied my bedsheets together, tied them to a pole on my bed and threw the other end out the window and left a note for my parents.I climbed out my window and ran off my property to the street.I ran as tears krept up on me.I wiped them away.

"I then thought of my siblings, Leena and my brother-in-law Riku.How they died.They were in a car accident.It was rainy and they went for a drive.Before I left the hospital, I was told she had a son somewhere.I don't remember where he told me, all I knew was that I had a nefew that was an "Avatar".I had no clue what that was so I ignored it.They said his name was Aang"I stopped talking about my sister and went back to my original story.

"Once my vision cleared again I was in front of an Army Istitute.Ya know where they recruit new members?"He nodded."I came there.I went into the building and the person who signs people asked me my name and age.I said Kayley and Eighteen.He looked at me and rose an eyebrow.I told him I was just a midget and he understood. Moron.Anyway, he took me to the back area and pushed me in a classroom. It was a karate class.Apperantely he wanted me to learn to fight first.I got into the outfit I was provided and joined the rest of the class.From then on I was army raised.When my teen days came I had told them that I was expected to be moody and disrespectful.They understood and winked at me." Then I noticed something.

"I just noticed something,"I said,"practically every guy I meet except for you uncle, had had perverted minds.The morons. Anyway,"I continued with my story,"Everytime I had a moody reaction they would just ignore it because they thought I couldn't help it." Then Iroh said something, "Because they thought you were. . ."he trailed off and I nodded."After a while I was put on the battle feild.I was twelve and I was a soldier.I owned an M-14.We went to war and we won.I was promoted to Captain.After a few months a few weeks after I turned thirteen, I was put in battle again.We won that.I was promoted to Colnel.We had a party.I just went to bed since I didn't want to face any drunk guy.Then a few weeks after I turned fourteen we were brought into battle again. We won that.I was promoted to Commander.I decided to join that party and only have one drink."I took out my beer bottle cap,"this 'un.A few days after that I got a letter from Roxi.She said she wanted to talk to me.I wrote her back asking her to come and join me in the army.She said she would on one condition, that I would come back home after two battles.

"The day before she arrived was my fifteenth birthday.Just like my other birthdays I had no celebration and no party.Just another normal day.I never really was into the whole party thing.But someone sent me a gift.An M-16.I don't know who sent it but I just thanked them in a prayer.The next day Roxi showed up for combat. Since no guns were available she had a Cutlass."Then Iroh said something again."Ah, a Cutlass.My first weapon. Good sword really."He said.I took out my sword and started to polish it.I always do that when I'm upset or nervous.Right now I was both."I had just began to show her around when I was called into battle."I lifted up my watch,"This is not only a radar and a miny T.V. but it's also a communicator. I was called in and I took Roxi with me.we were put on the battle field and were fighting when Me and Roxi were called out.I asked her if we should go A-WALL and she was worried we might get caught.I said we wouldn't get caught and she finally agreed.I left my M-16 and we left.She gave me one of the swords that she had which I am polishing out of upsetness now."I was polishing my sword with wax I got from my backpack, "Eventually we ended up here.Twice.Then I met You guys then I saw my nefew and etcetera etcetera you know.That's my story."I finished.

After a few minutes of silence, Zuko stepped in with blood-shot eyes.I looked at him and smirked. "Supirising isn't it?"I asked him going back to polishing my sword.then there was a commotion outside.I put my sword back in it's case on my back and rushed out.

Outside there was a battle going on between two people and the crew.One was a female with blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail like mine, and was wearing a brown shirt and green pants and looked like she was in her mid twenties.The other was a male that had natural white hair and a yellow shirt and blue pants and was in his late twenties.I took out my sword and joined the battle.The crew stopped and looked at me.They parted the way and the other two stopped fighting as well.they stared at me.Dead silence.

Then the woman spoke,"Kayley?"She asked.I froze and dropped my sword.I knew who she was. Then the man spoke."Kayley?"He said.I stood up from my stance and froze.I knew who they both were.After a while I ran to them and jumped their arms."LEENA!"I shouted."RIKU!"I smiled and tears of joy ran down my cheeks."Oh Kayley I missed you so much!"Leena said as she held me. Riku rubbed the top of my head"yeah where've you been kiddo?"He asked.Leena let me go and I wiped my eyes."I've been here with them."I looked over my shoulder to see Iroh and Zuko come out of the ships core. "Iroh, Zuko, meet my sister and brother-in-law, Leena and Riku.Leena and Riku, Zuko and Iroh."I introduced them.They stared at each other as they shook hands.I smiled a big smiled and hugged my sis again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE ON APPA...

Roxi,

"Somethings happening."I said staring into space."Something big."Aang came over from Appa's head."What's wrong?"He asked."I don't know."I replied. "But something has happened to Kayley.Something monumentous(Sp?)."I kept still as I stared into space.Sokka wrapped an arm around my shoulders and asked,"What could happen?"I gave him a look saying,"Zuko is a perv" and he nodded."You're right.Who knows what Zuko's doing to her."He said.Then Aang stood up."IF HE DOES ANYTHING TO MY AUNT I'M GONNA-"I cut him off."Aang everything is going to be fine.Trust me."But even I wasn't so sure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON THE SHIP...

Kayley,

We docked a few hours ago so I went to go search the woods.Leena and Riku went with me.I felt another presance.Knowing it was Zuko following us I ignored it.

Soon we got to a stream and Leena and I practiced owr bending and Riku watched us.I skated and Leena practiced her waterwip.While I was skating I passed by the ship.Some of the crew members saw me and howled.I stopped and shook a fist at them.I stopped and looked down."Oh this is bad." I said.Then gravity kicked in and I fell.I arose from the water and swam back to shore.I dried myself off by firebending and went back to Riku and Leena.But on my way I ran into some familiar faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I LUV CLIFHANGERS!

Zuko:WHY ARE YOU YELLING!

Me:Because I wanted to emphasize it.

Zuko:(Rolls his eyes).


	9. Could it be

hey ya!

Disclaimer:I don't oun AVATAR or it's characters or anything except me and my characters and my plot line.

Now on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I stared with wide eyes at who was in front of me.It was Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Roxi!"Guys?"I said.They turned and looked at me.Roxi and Aang sprang up and ran to me.They tackled me to the ground with a hug.I fell with a thud and a smile.They started to talk at once."Where were you?How are you?WHAT DID ZUKO DO TO YOU?"They said."In order, Zukos ship, fine and nothing."I replied getting up and dusting myself off.I heard a slight grunt in the backround and figured it was Zuko who was upset at the accusation.I rolled my eyes playfully and hugged them both.

"Aang, I have a suprise for you."I said to him."A surprise?Really?WHATISIT?WHATISIT?"He chanted.I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled.Them a bush rustled in the backround. "Cover your eyes Aang."I told him and he obeyed.Then voices were heard. "Kayley what happened?"A voice asked. Leena and Riku appeared and they both had a worried expression. "Leena Riku, there's someone here to see you.Aang open your eyes."i said. Aang opened his eyes and gasped.There was dead silence.Then Aang ran into their open arms as I had did earlier."MOM!DAD!"He shouted.Leena outstreched her arms as her son ran into them."AANG!"She shouted. Tears streaked her cheeks.Riku fell to his knees and hugged his son."AANG!"He shouted.I smiled at their joy.Roxi walked over to me."You found them for him?"She asked me looking at them. "Acctually they found me.I was talking to Iroh when they were spotted outside.They found me."I said again.I heard footsteps fade away and knew that Zuko was either leaving to tell his uncle to rally the troups or to tell him that I was leaving.I wasn't leaving though. Sokka and Katara walked over to us."Who are they?"Katara asked staring at them."His mother and father."I whispered looking at them.A tear trickled down my cheek but I wiped it away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I walked back into the town uncle was in with pink eyes.I can't beleive I was just crying!I can't beleive Kayley is going to LEAVE me AGAIN!

_Hey the first time was your fault!_

_don't rub it in_

_WAIT A SECOND!The first time was your fault!_

_I SAID DON'T RUB IT IN!_

_Oooh someones jea-lous!_

_Jealous!OF WHAT!_

_That Kayley's gonna stay with her sister and not you!_

_THAT'S HER SISTER!SHE BELONGS WITH HER!. . . eventhough I don't like it_

_AHA!_

_shut up_

I got back to the village to see uncle talking with a sales person.I walked up to him.He turned to me. "What is wrong Prince Zuko?"He asked me.I looked away and said, "nothing" but I should know better than to say that to my uncle because he gave me a look."Okay, Kayley reunited Leena with her son and is going to stay with them."I said quickly.Iroh rose an eyebrow at me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I walked up to Appa.I rubbed his head and he moaned."I know.Did you miss me?"I asked him.He grunted which probubly meant "If you don't leave me alone in five seconds I will sneeze" so I stopped rubbing him.He groaned.I walked over to Leena who was talking to Katara.I whispered something into her ear."I think Zuko likes me so I have to stay with him."I told her.She nodded and stood up.She hugged me tight."Okay.I.can.taste.my.spleen."I gasped.She let me go and I took deep breaths."Good-bye sis.I'll miss you." She said."Same here."I said.I turned around and ran into the woods."Bye Roxi!"I called over my shoulder"Bye Aang!".

I ran back into the village and began to walk around.I soon saw Iroh and Zuko talking at a tea stand.I rose an eyebrow at the fact that Zuko was at a tea stand but notced that Iroh was looking at me worried.I walked over to them."Hey guys how's it goin'?"I asked them.They looked at me. "Where's Leena and Riku?"Zuko asked me.". . . with their son."I said."With their son?You mean the. . . "Iroh trailed off and I nodded."Yup.They're long gone now though."I sighed."I miss them already."I looked at the sky.Then I heard approaching footsteps.I looked down and saw Roxi running towards me.I ran to her and met her half way."What's wrong?"i asked her.She hugged me. "Oh crap.Something bad happened if you're hugging me."I said.She shook her head as she parted with me."No nothing bad.I just wanted to give you something I found in a different town."She took something out of her backpack.It was a beanie.She put it in my hand."Oh, thanks cuz!"I said huging her."You're welcome.Now I'd better go, the people are waiting for me, see ya!"She said leaving.I waved after her and said, "Tell everyone I said bye!"and I looked at the beanie in my hand.I felt a peice of paper in it.I took it out and read it:

"Dear Sister,  
Thank you so much for bringing me to my son again.I thank you so much.I'll miss you while you're gone.  
Leena  
P.S.  
Tell Zuko if I have a neice or nefew when I visit you (and I WILL!) I will kill him!"

I chuckled at the last part.I put the note in my pocket.Iroh and Zuko walked up to me and looked at what was in my hand."A beanie?Why did she give you that?"Zuko asked.I shrugged and unravled it.It said "On my planet this is normal behavior".I laughed along with Iroh but Zuko looked at it. "Well that's my sister for ya."I said when I stopped laughing.I took my hair out of my high ponytail and it fell to my bra-strap.But to everyone else it went to partial mid-back. I took off my headband as well and I turned my head to see Zuko and Iroh staring at me with their mouths open.I turned around fully and I swear their jaws hit the floor."What? Can't a girl put her hair down?"I asked putting my beanie on my head so the words were in front.I put the sash that held my hair around my wrist so it was like a bracelet and my headband in my pocket.I turned around and went into a different shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I stared at her with my mouth at gape.I swear to Agni she was HOTT with her hair down.Then for no reason I slapped myself and that shook me out of it.

_I TOLD YOU I COULD MAKE YOU SLAP YOURSELF!_

_Alright alright, fine.You win_

_Damn right I win!_

_Okay you can shut up now!_

_fine_

I watched as she mingled with the shopkeeper.She seemed to always be either upset, angry or contented.Right now though she seemed, . . . happy.

I looked at uncle Iroh next to me.He looked as shocked as me.Then I turned back to Kayley to see that she has left and was headed towards the ship with something in her hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me,

I walked back to the ship wih my package unaware that everyone was staring at me.Even Zuko and Iroh.

I looked at what I purchased again and giggled.I closed the box and continued to walk knowing that this would suprise everyone at Music Night tonight.

AT MUSIC NIGHT

Later that night I decided to change before Zuko or Iroh came to get me.I opened the box I got and took out a beautiful red dress.It had flames on the side and on the arms, a V-collar, and it came with a firenation necklace.And to my mingling, I got pants with it.You never know what a bunch of drunk pervs can do!

As soon as I was dressed I looked in the ful-length mirror that Iroh bought me earlier.I swear my jaw dropped.The fact that I was in the army and no sweets around did a body good!No wonder people kept on staring at me earlier!Either that or it was because I had my beanie on with my hair down and my headband off.But since I hardly liked to change my hairstyle, I took off my beanie.I looked like I had a bad run-in with electricity(but there is the fact that when CAN you have a GOOD run-in with electricity).I reached into my backpack and took out a brush.I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail.I looked at my headband and shook my head.I put it in my backpack and took out a red one."ya never know when you might need a red headband."I whispered.I tied it around my head and looked in the mirror.I thought my headband was a little overkill but I also thought _Screw it.If people don't like it they can go to hell_.I sighed and there was a knock on the door.

I looked at it and ran into the bathroom."Kayley?"A voice asked.I immeadeatly recognized it as Iroh.There was a creak and I beleived he was in the room."Who's Kayley?"I asked in a mysterious voice.Iroh looked around. "Alright Kayley come on out."He said."Alright but you have to promise not to laugh."I said."Why would I laugh?"He asked.Silence."Come on out."He said.I opened the door and stepped out.Irohs jaw dropped to the ground and I giggled."What?"I asked him in a happy tone."Don't tell Zuko I said this but damn!"He said.I jumped slightly.I've never heard Iroh cuss before.Oh well.

After Irohs episode, he led me into the galley.Everone looked at me and cheered.I smiled and blushed.People continued with Music Night and played their instruments."Stay here and mingle.I'll go get Zuko."Iroh said.I nodded.I heard footsteps approaching and went to lean on a wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I was meditating in my room trying to think of something other than the music from the galley when there was a knock on my door._Why do I even bother?_I thought getting up.I answered the door and exited the room."Hello uncle."I said."You know me too well Prince Zuko."He said.He motioned for me to follow him and I obeyed.Once I was in the hallway, he put a blindfold on me. "WHAT THE HELL?"I asked."Now, now, Prince Zuko."he scolded.

He led me somewhere.Once we were there I heard music.I sighed as uncle took the blindfold off me.Once my vision cleared I noticed a girl leaning on a wall.I looked at her with wide eyes.She seemed to be in a trance.I walked up to her.She looked at me with her green eyes.I gasped as I recognized her.It was Kayley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh,

I looked at Kayley and Zuko.They were staring at each other.I walked up to her."Kayley?"I asked her.She looked at me."The men are asking for a song. Would you?"I asked her.She smiled and nodded. I led her to the stage. Everyone hushed as she went to the center."Alright, yous guys requested a song, so here it goes."She said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayley,

I took a deepbreath as the beat I needed began.

_I know we've been,  
friends forever  
but now i think I'm feelin something totally new_

_And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes now I see,  
You were always with me_

_Could it be you and I never imagined  
could it be suddenly,I'm fallin for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you  
Oh it's you_

_Today is the start for the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes_

_Oh, that its real and its true that its just me and you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that its true that its you  
oh its you_

Once the song ended there was silence for a few seconds.Then everyone burst into applause.I bowed and left the stage.

Iroh and Zuko came over to me.They were about to say something when the door opened and there stood Roxi."Yo whatchu doin' 'ere?"I asked her in slang."Yor sis told meh to check up on ya." She said."I'll tell her."I said and I walked out with her."be right back."I told Zuko and Iroh.

I walked out on deck and saw Appa with Leena tapping her foot in the impatient stance."Hello sister."She said."What's with the formality?"I asked her."You didn't tell me you ran away and joined the army."She said.I gave Roxi a glare who was innocently whistling on Appa's saddle."I thought you knew."I said looking back at Leena."Well, I obviously didn't."She said."Why did you run away from Mom and Dad?"She asked me."Because they always argued about me training with Zhao.Dad thought I should continue and Mom thought I should stop.The arguing was constant and loud.Do you know how many nights I fell asleep listening to them?"I asked her.She shook her head. "I fell asleep listening to them for more than a year.That's why I ran away.I ran away to get away.I didn't think I would spend five years in the army though.I just came across it."I said.Tears threatened to come out but I held them back."I just wanted to be left alone.But no.The guys there always tried to flirt with me.No one left me alone.The only thing that made me stay there was the fact that I still have my virginity.But everytime we won something I came this close,"I held out my fingers so the were a centimeter apart "to losing it.But thanks to you Leena I knew what got them to stop. Remember when you thought that one dude had a thing for you?"I asked her.She nodded."You did that trick on him.I still know that."i told her.She smiled. "After all these years you still know that trick?"She asked me and I nodded. She came over to me and hugged me."I just wanted to let you know, I shall always be here for you.Whether Zuko likes it or not."She said as she let go of me. "Alright sis.Oh, can you do one favor for me?"I asked her.She nodded.I whispered in her ear, "Keep an eye on Roxi and Sokka for me. Katara is watching over them as well.The reason for this is because I don't want or need a second cousin until Roxi is married."She nodded.She went over to Appa and jumped on.She whispered something to Riku and he nodded.I waved to them as they left.

I walked back into the galley and saw that everyone had gotten drunk while I was gone._Oh crap. Here comes Mr.Perv himself _I thought as Zuko walked over to me."Just so you know I don't beleive in getting drunk."he said.I scoffed.Iroh walked over to us.I knew he wasn't drunk because he isn't the getting drunk type of guy.Besides, he had a cup of tea in his hand and he would never spill tea and he would if he was drunk."Hello Kayley, Prince Zuko."He said.I smiled."Hello uncle."I said.He smiled."Just for future reference, I ain't gonna sing again."I said.He chuckled."Don't worry. The guys here should remain drunk until they go to their rooms."He said."Thank you uncle."I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chappie is so late.I've been sick and this long chapter should make up for it.

Zuko:AAH!GERMS!

Me:(I use my Invader Zim voice to emphize)SHUT UP!

Zuko:You're pretty good.

Me:Thank you


	10. Feeling sick and better

Okay peple.I've been suffering with the flu for the past few days so that's why I havn't been posting any new chappies.I'm still sick and right now is the only time my parents will let me on my comeputer cuz I'm feelin' a little better.

So to all who reveiwed, THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS MEAN TO ME!

So for my fans and to all other readers, here we go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayley,

"Oh, Kayley allow me to show you to your room."Iroh said.I nodded.I followed him with Zuko to my room.Once we were there and Zuko and Iroh were gone (Once I thanked them of course) I changed into my nightshirt and pants and got into my bed.Once settled I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I got up at five as usual.I did my usual morning business and once I was clean and dressed i head out the door.

I went out on deck to see the sun had barely come out.The sky had a sort of orange-yellow tint.I smiled.Since I hadn't practiced my waterbending in a while, I decided to practice.I made a waterball and twirled it around in the air. I made a water whip in the air and put it back in the water.Then I got an idea.

_I wonder..._I held a flame in my palm and bended it like water.It went just as I planned.I smiled as I took some water out of the ocean and put it with the fire.I made a yin and yang symbol.I smiled at my work.I put out the fire and the water in the ocean.

I went back to my room and decided to take a small nap since no one woke yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I woke up just as the sun rose.It was about six thirty.I got dressed and retied my hair.

I went to the galley and as usual I saw uncle Iroh drinking tea.But, something was amiss.Where was Kayley?I walked over to the table and sat down next to Iroh."Uncle, where is Kayley?"I asked him. "I don't know nefew.Possibly still in her room."He said._That's odd,_I thought._Isn't she up at Five in the morning?It's Seven right now.I'd better go check on her._I got up and went out of the galley for Kayleys room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayley,

_Ugh!Why do I have to feel like shit today?Why not NEXT year or something? Today is two weeks before my birthday!_I thought.I felt like crap.I felt shivers as I sweat.(Don't you hate it when that happens?) I tried to sit up but I felt the room spin so I just layed on my bed."Ugh.Whoever is listening, kill me now."I said aloud.I heard a knock on my door.I put a hand on my head since I had a migrain and I was sensitive to loud sounds."Come in."I said still holding my head.The door opened loudly and I groaned.Zuko walked in and closed the door."Why weren't you at-"He looked at me on my bed."What is wrong?"He asked me.I didn't answer.He felt my forehead.He quickly took it away."You're burning up!"He shouted."Not so loud!My head is killing me, I can't breathe through my nose and-"I could not continue because I went into a coughing fit."Oie.I hate days like this."I whispered."I know."He said.

After a few minutes Zuko left my room to get a thermometer.(I don't think they had those back then but work with me people) He came back and stuck it in my mouth.I put it under my tongue and waited a minute.Once my temperature was taken Zuko looked at the thermometer.His eyes widened. "You have a temeperature of 110!"He shouted."Jeez, there is no need to shout it to the heavens!I am right here."I whispered."Sorry.But there is no way someone can have a temperature of 110."He said pointing at the thermometer.

Then after a few seconds, Iroh walked in."What is going on in here?"He asked."Not so loud."I said holding my head. "She has a temperature of 110."Zuko explained.Iroh gasped."I'll go get the doctor." He said."You do that."I said once he was gone."Two weeks before I turn sixteen I get ill. This is great."I said sarcastically.Zuko looked at me."In two weeks you're turning sixteen?"He asked me.I nodded a small nod." . . . dizzy."I whispered.I turned my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

Once I woke up a doctor was next to me and he had a hand on my forehead. He took his hand off my forehead and smiled."You have the flu."He said.My mouth fell open."Excuse me?I had the flu when I was five."I said.I tired to sit up but I got dizzy and fell back down."You have the firebender flu.That is why you have such a high temperature."He explained."But I thought you can only have the flu once?"I asked."Well, you see, firebenders can have the normal flu, _and_ the firebender flu.But Non-firebenders can only have the normal flu. Get it now?"He asked.I nodded small."Thanks doc."I whispered.I turned over and fell asleep.The doctor left since I heard the door open and close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

The doctor walked out and I rushed to him."Well?What does she have?"I shouted."The firebender flu."He replied.I was dumbstruck."That's it?"I asked and he nodded.I went into her room."Be careful!"The doctor cautioned me. "The firebender flu is very contagious(Sp?)!"I nodded and entered the room.I closed the door and turned to her."So you have the firebender flu."I said."I do?Oh happy joy I thought I was going to die."She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.I suspected I just woke her up since she's irratable."Well, look who's a happy ray of sunshine."I said with the same amount of sarcasm. "Well, you'd fell like being crap if you're in my posision right now."She said trying to sit up.But she sat back down with a hand on her forehead.

After a minute or so Leena and Riku burst through the door.I of course backed up off of Kayley so Leena could get through to her sister."KAYLEY!" She shouted."SHUTTUP!"Kayley shouted as loud as she could."Damn.I'm right here.Shut your mouth or talk like civilized human beings!"She turned over in an attepmt to get everyone to leave her the hell alone.But when do older siblings listen?Never.Leena proved my theory true when she started to question Kayley like mad."What happened?What do you have?WHAT DID THIS BASTARD DO TO YOU!"She shouted pointing at me."Hey!Leave me outta this!I didn't do jack shit!"I shouted."SHUTTUP!"Kayley shouted in a different voice.Leena turned to her."I haven't heard you use your 'Invader Zim' voice in so long I thought you lost the capability."She said."Well, you thought wrong."She said turning over."Now will all of you leave.I need some sleep.And Leena if I hear any trouble going on out there I'm getting out of this bed and attacking you so much-"But Leena cut her off."Alright,fine.I'd better go anyway.Get well soon okay sis?"She asked."I'll do my damndest." Kayley responded on her side."See ya kid." Riku said."Later."She said.They left the room.

"Are they always like that?"I asked her."You don't know the half of it."She responded."Now can I get some rest?"I smiled a bit and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 DAYS LATER

Me,

Ten days later I was all better!My fever broke on Wednesday and my nose sniffles left on Sunday!I WAS ALL BETTER!I did have a coughing spell every now and then but other then that I was fine.

Can you guess what I did as soon as I got well?If you guessed. . . ran up on deck, you were right!I ran out on deck and once I was there I inhaled deeply. "Oh, man."I sighed."I missed being outside."I looked around.The vast sea seemed to just roll out in front of me."I love the ocean."I sighed again in bliss."Great.I'm exagerating again."I growled a little."Oh well.Screw it.So what if I'm exagerating."I looked around more and noticed a strip of land ahead."How conveinent."I said to myself."Do you talk to yourself often?"A voice asked from behind me.I turned around and saw Zuko behind me. "Acctually yes."I turned back around."I just talk alot.if someone hears me oh well.Sometimes I talk to myself and sometimes I just talk you know."I said as I took up some water and started to bend it."Can you just shut up?I've been listening to you for almost two weeks!I've had enough!"Zuko shouted. "Well, excuse me!"I said offended."I can't help it if I talk too much. Jeez, people these days can't take a good conversation!"I was so offended.I shut up for the rest of the day.At dinner when there was silence Iroh broke it by saying "Kayley, are you okay?You aren't saying much."He felt my forehead. "I'm fine.I'm just shutting up."I said above a whisper.Iroh looked at Zuko. "What did you do wrong this time?"He asked him."I didn't do anything!She started it!"He said pointing an accusing finger at me."Well, exactly what did I start?I was just talking when he had to insult me."I said crossing my arms and looking away.Iroh looked at Prince Zuko."You just _had _to insult her didn't you?"He asked."I didn't insult anyone!She just talks too much!"He ponted another finger at me."Insulting person."I said looking at him then looking away again."See?She just insulted me!"Zuko said again."Why don't the both of you just go to your rooms and stay there for the rest of the night."Iroh decided."Fine."We both said.

Once we were out of the room we laughed."I can't beleive we just did that!" Zuko said.Then my watch started to go off."Hello."I said into it. "COMMANDER!WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" A voice shouted."Admiral J?"I asked. "YES COMMANDER!NOW ANSWER ME!"He shouted. "I'm kinda lost."I said. "WELL YOU BETTER GET FOUND BEFORE I FIND YOU!"He shouted.I thought of something then laughed silently."Don't worry Admiral.I found myself.I'm still lost." I quietly laughed at the look on Zukos face.I mouthed that I was going to make sure that we won't here from Admiral J ever again. He nodded and smiled.I turned over my watch and tinkered with it. "COMMANDER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN SEE YOU!"He shouted."I don't think so Admiral."I said as I flipped a switch."COMM-"But he was cut off because I turned off my communicator part for good.I sighed with releif. "Thank heavan that's over."I said."That was Admiral J.He's kind of. . . "I couldn't think of anything."A jackass."Zuko said."Exactly.Thank you."I said.I hugged him."No one really understood my hatered towards Admiral J.I thank you for understanding that."I told him.I rested my head on his chest.He was stiff for a while but eventually hugged me back.I smiled.I let him go after a while."Oh tomorrows my birthday."Zuko said as I started to walk away. "Lemme guess, 17?"I guessed."Well, you're no fun with a guessing game." He said."Yeah I know."I said with a chuckle."Three days from now I am turning 16."I said."Really?"He asked.I nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

_16 eh?Hmmm..._

_Don't you think about it!You've put her through too much already!IF YOU DO IT LEENA WILL KICK OUR ASS!_

_Good point, so what do I do?_

_You could always ask Leena first?_

_Right?That would be stupid.Why don't we just wing it?_

_That could work_

I looked at her.She smiled and left for her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:If you even THINK about it, Leena WILL kick your ass.

Zuko:Yeah Right.

Leena:(Grabs a big metal bat)Yeah!RIGHT!(Raises bat high over her head)

Zuko:(Runs away into the next chapter)

Me:Thanks Leena.(High fives her)

Leena:Anytime, anytime.


	11. The bluff

Hey pe-ople!

Disclaimer:AVATAR isn't mine, neither is any of it's characters!This is getting rather annoying isn't it?

Well, here you go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayley,

I walked back into my room and closed the door.I sighed."Admiral J is out for my blood now."I said walking over to my bed.I layed down and sighed again. "Oh well, I've always been out for his head, guess he's returning the favor."I turned on my side.And for no reason, I chuckled."I wonder if Leena will kick his ass for me when we get back home.If we get back home."I sat up.I crossed my legs so I was sitting Indian-style."Wow.I haven't thought about home in years.It's either the army or this world.I wonder if I'll ever get back home."I sighed again."But, why should I worry.I have my sister again, my nephew, my cousin, a lot.And for the first time since before I ran away, . . . I feel loved."I layed back down.

I heard a knock on my door.I got up and answered it.It was Zuko."What is it?"I asked him.He grabbed my wrist and took me somewhere."Wha- hey- what the hell?where are you taking me?"I asked him as he took me somewhere.

He took me out on deck and I saw why he took me outside, Fire Lord Ozai was standing in front of me."Oh shit."I whispered as Zuko let go of my hand. "So you're the young woman I've heard so much about?I figured you to be, . . . older.I mean, you did threaten Zhao."He said."Well, apparently I'm not who anyone thinks I am then."I replied crossing my arms."Such an attitude." He said looking me over."Oh, I haven't _even _begun."I growled looking at him."Oh really?"He asked.I closed my eyes and looked down.

_Don't get angry don't get angry!_

_I WANT TO GET ANGRY!_

_BUT WHAT WILL THAT SOLVE?GETTING ANGRY DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING!_

_But it makes me feel better_

_Just shut up and don't lose your temper_

_Alright, but no promises though!_

_Fine!_

_Fine!_

I stopped arguing in my head since my other half dropped it.I looked up at him and opened my eyes.

Then out of nowhere, Leena landed in front of me. "Kayley are you okay?I could've sworn I heard you arguing with yourself." She said shaking my shoulders."I am fine."I said holding back my anger. "Sure you are."She said in disbeleif."You never expand sayings when you're fine." She looked over her shoulder and saw Ozai looking at her."So you're the one upseting Kayley."She turned around. "You know her?"Ozai asked her.I stepped in front of Leena and let my attitude out."She just _happens _to be my sister moron!"I shouted.I realized who I just said that to and slapped a hand over my mouth.Ozai looked comepletely shocked at the fact that someone had just defied him(I don't know if you would call that defying, but let's just go with that for now).He made a fireball in his hand and shot it at me."Oh fuck!"I shouted as I ducked it.Leena stared at me with her mouth at gape. "What did you just say young lady!"She shouted.I froze._Oh crap._I thought. She turned her glare over at Ozai."NO ONE MAKES MY LITTLE SISTER CUSS IN FRONT OF ME!"She shouted. Then her eyes began to glow.I also glared at Ozai."Thanks a lot man!You activated her Nature spirit!"I shouted at him. Then realization dawned on me."OH MAN!Now MY spirit is going to-"But I was cut short as my eyes began to glow as well.Leena and I rose off the ground.

WITH APPA...

Normal,

Roxi stared down at the ship."Somethings wrong."She said looking at the ship. Riku looked at her. "What's wrong?"he asked her."I don't know. Something is going on with Kayley and Leena."Then it hit her."Their spirits are activated!Thank God I'm not apart of their spirits."She said.But then Aangs arrows began to glow."Aw crap."She said.Aang stood up on Appa's head and jumped off. "AANG!" Katara shouted"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Aang had joined Leena and Kayley above the ship though.

ABOVE THE SHIP...

Kayley,

My sister and I had risen a few feet above the ship.And somehow Aang had joined us."The Avatar!" Ozai shouted."Do not even try!"I said.My voice, Leena's voice, and Aangs voice, were mixed up together.I was the only one with my eyes open and they were white."You have challenged us Ozai.And we decided that since you have so much power, we have to team up to match it."I said.Ozai looked at us."You really think I have that much power?"He asked concededly. "No, we are just humoring you.Now leave, and I don't want to see your face again."I pointed to the ship next to ours."Leave before we have to use force."He walked to his ship.He boarded it and it sailed away.

As soon as he was gone Leena's, Aang's, and my spirit had all calmed down and we were on the ship now.But we didn't faint like we usually would.We looked at each other and started to laugh like crazy.Zuko and Iroh were looking at us like we were insane, and for the moment we were!

After a while we calmed down and started to breathe normally."I can't beleive he fell for that!"Aang shouted."Yeah!I mean couldn't he tell?"I asked Leena."I don't think so if he left so fast."She responded. "What are you three talking about?"Zuko asked us.We looked at each other and said in unison,

"It was a bluff!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:For those of you who don't know what bluff means, it means: To mislead or decive. Or in other words, I lied!

Zuko:You lied and said the major word!Damn you must be good!

Me:Well you know I try.(I examine my fingernails like a show-off)

Zuko:Okay no need to show off!

Me:fine.But you got to admit that was cool!

Zuko:(Sighs and rolls eyes)Fine.It was cool.

Me:(Jumps for joy)YOU AGREED!HHAHAHAHAHA!Wheres a tape recorder when you need one?(searches into next chapter)


	12. Romance kicking in

sry I haven't updated this for awhile.BUT I AM BACK NOW!

Disclaimer:Avatar:The last airbender isn't mine,

ALRIGHT PEOPLE LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!YAY!

P.S.:This is where the romance begins!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayley,

I stopped laughing and stood up."I can't beleive we did that."I said.Then Riku jumped down from Appa."Hun you okay?"He asked Leena."Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going."Leena said.Riku picked up Leena bridal style and they lifted up into the sky.I watched them leave.Zuko came up to me."So, Riku can airbend?"He asked me.I nodded."Yeah, Leena can bend Earth, Water and Fire and Riku can bend Air.That's how Aang was born, and why he's the Avatar."I said rubbing Aangs bald head."Alright, I gotta go Aunt Kayley.Bye."He said before rising into the air and disappearing on Appa.I sighed as I watched them go.I felt a hand on my shoulder.I looked behind me and saw Prince Zuko looking down at me."How can Leena bend three elements, and you only bend two?"He asked me."I just can't bend Earth and Air, no biggie."I replied.I walked back to my room.

I entered my room and closed the door behind me.I placed my back on the door and sunk down so I was sitting with my back to the door.Then, I started to laugh.I laughed and laughed until I couldn't laugh anymore.I got up and layed down on my bed.

I heard a knock on my door."come in."I stated, still looking at the ceiling. "Tonight is Music Night, would you like to join us?"Iroh's voice asked me.I sat up."No thanks.I already have plans to practice my harmonica.Sorry."I said appologeticly."No, it's okay.Besides, now I have a reason to try and pursuade Prince Zuko into playing the sungi horn."He said before chuckling.I giggled."Well, I wish you luck on that."I said.He smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

Then, I went over to my backpack and searched through it.I felt what I was looking for and pulled it out.I held my harmonica in my hand.I went over to the bed and started to play a song that my mom used to sing to me and Leena when we were younger:

_If only If only, the woodpecker sighs  
If the bark on the trees was as soft as the skies_

_As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,  
he cries to the moon  
If only If only_

I messed up a bit at first.But eventually, I got the rythm and got better and better.

That night as I practiced, I heard two sets of footsteps.I ignored them because I figured it was Iroh and Zuko doing something.

But, Boy was I wrong.Because when I heard Zuko gunt with rage(Let's just say I have excellent hearing), I got up and walked to his room. Once I got there, I wasn't happy at what I saw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I watched as Zhao as he walked over to the swords that hung on my wall. My pupils shrunk.But, I heard a voice that snapped me out of it."WHAT THE FUCK ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!"it shouted.We all turned around to see Kayley with a very _very _pissed off look on her face. Zhao looked at her with discust. "What the fuck are _you _doing here?"He asked her."You know damn well what I'm doing here!"She shouted.Her face was almost red.She started to stomp over to Zhao but uncle stopped her."No."He said putting his hands on her shoulders.She exhaled smoke through her nose but did as she was told.I looked down at her hand and saw Mr. Spiteful looking streched out, since her fists were clenched.Zhao walked past her and exited, but before he did he said to my uncle, "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands, if you change your mind."And with that, he closed the door.

"Offer?What offer?"Kayley asked.Her anger seemed to go down when she asked uncle that."He offered me to be the general when he attacks the north pole.But, I turned him down."He said.Her fists unclenched.She looked at her palms. "Well, at least my palms aren't torn up again."She said before her hands dropped to her sides.She sighed."I'll be in my room."She said before leaving.But, once she steppped out of my room, she looked to the left and raised her middle finger. "Asshole." She mumbled lowering her finger and hand. Then, she stomped off to her room.Once I heard the door slam, I turned to Iroh.

"Don't get her angry."We both said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayley,

I stomped off to my room.I slammed the door and went over to my bed.I felt a lump hit my head. "What the duece?"I asked._Damn, after all these years I STILL remember 'Family Guy'!_I thought.I felt around on my bed and picked up my harmonica.I smiled and rolled over so I was on my back.I started to play again.

I stopped playing when Zuko passed by my door.I stood up and followed him. He turned around and looked at me."did you make the noise?"He asked me."What noise?All I've been doing is playing the harmonica in my room all day."I replied, lifting up my harmonica.He motion for me to follow him and I obeyed.We stopped at the Helmsmans keep to find it empty.He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around.He turned as did I and we saw a bird.His eyes widened.

Then, the ship exploded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh,

I was walking when I heard a BOOM!I turned around and saw the ship burst into flames."ZUKO!KAYLEY!"I shouted as I ran towards the ship.

I got to the dock, and the ship was in flames."Zuko. . . Kayley."I sighed and looked down with sad eyes.The waves were lapping up and down the beach as I stood there, mourning over the loss of my beloved nefew, and his supposed girlfriend.". . . uuunnncccllleee. . . "I heard._Oh great.Now I am hearing his voice.I wonder why I haven't heard hers._I thought.". . . UUUUUNNNCCCCCLLLLEEE . . . " I heard it moan again.I looked to the left.I nearly lept for joy.But instead, I just ran over to him.

I picked up his upper body and placed it in my lap."Where's Kayley?"I asked him.". . . I don't . . . know."He whispered."I'm over here."I heard a voice say.I looked to the left and saw Kayley sprawled out on the sand.She looked worse than Prince Zuko.Zuko just had a few cuts and marks on his face and arms, Kayley, she looked much worse.She probubly almost drowned, which is ironic because she's a waterbender.Prince Zuko tried to stand up, but held his head and layed back down."How is she?"he asked me.I bit my lip."Fine Prince Zuko.Just fine."I said.He looked at me. "From the sound of your tone, I would say she's not "fine"."He used air quotes to emphasize it apparently. He stood up and swayed a bit.He put a hand of his forehead as he limped towards Kayley.Once he got to her he felt her pulse."UNCLE!"He shouted.I ran over to him."She has no pulse.I don't even think she's breathing...She needs mouth to mouth resesitation(sp?)."He said.He put his hands together and placed them on her chest and started to do CPR.(Listen, I don't know if they knew how to do CPR but let's just say they know how for my story)After five he pinched her nose, put his mouth over hers and blew in.once he let go she started to cough up water.She opened her eyes."Hey guys."She whispered.Zuko sighed and hugged her."Okay.you.can.stop.now."She gasped.He let her go.

Then we heard laughing behind us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayley,

I heard laughing behind us.I turned around and saw pirates.I narrowed my eyes and stood up.I heard a slight _Clack!_.I looked to my right and smiled.it was my sword.I rushed over to it to check to see if it was melted.I took it out of it's case and it wasn't melted.The lether strap was partially melted and burned so I could wear it across my chest anymore.I sighed and stood up.I tied the strap so it as on my right hip.

I looked at the pirates again.They were still laughing.I stomped over to them. I lifted their leader from the collar and took out my sword and put it to his neck."WHO SENT YOU!"I shouted.They stopped laughing.Silence."WHO SENT YOU!"I shouted again."A-a-a-admiral Z-z-zhao."He stuttered.I put my sword back in its case and let him down.They ran away screaming "That bitch is crazy."

I stomped over to the other side of the beach to where the ship was. Iroh and Zuko moved out of my way.I stopped when I was about two yards away from the ships dock.I closed my eyes and took shallow breaths.I opened my eyes and scowled deeply.I clenched my fists so tight, blood started to drip down my knuckles.My fists lit up with fire and I lifted my head and blew fire out of my mouth!Not smoke, fire.My fists cooled and I stopped and turned to the still burning ship.I lifted my arms and a wave formed.I moved it towards the ship."What are you doing?"Zuko asked me.I ignored him and washed the ship down with the wave and it cooled down.The flames were gone but the ship was in very bad shape.Zuko and Iroh came up to me. "It's like my mom and sister used to tell me, 'When you're angry,do something CONstructive instead of DEstructive' but I choose to do both, most of the time."I said."Who did it?"Zuko asked me.My scowl returned. "Zhao."I growled."You aren't going to spew fire again are you?"Zuko asked me."No.But I might start to cuss into the air."I said.I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.But, before I could start cussing out Zhao, I felt lips on mine.I opened my eyes and saw Zuko kissing me.My eyes widened.He let me go. I was staring at him.I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. "What was that about?"I asked him."It was the only way to get you to shut up."He said."Oh, now that was mean."I said playfully shoving his shoulder.I laughed a bit.He slightly smiled.

We started to walk down the beach and soon reached a small Firenation camp. With Admiral Zhao staring out at sea.We were lucky we were near a forest."Zhao."I growled.I was about to run over to him when Zuko grabbed my shoulders and dragged me to the woods.I kept on grumbling, "Let me go!Revenge is so close!Let me GO!" but Zuko didn't listen.

Once we were hidden, Zuko looked at me."You can't get your revenge yet. He thinks we're dead.Let's play along, then the next time we see him we can get him good."He said."Fine."I grumbled.

After a while of plotting, Iroh walked over to the camp site and walked into the tent Zhao was in.I growled with disappointment."You are _so _lucky that I'm not flipping out on you, Zhao.I already did once, but when I threaten you, you don't listen.Now, I'll have to kill you.And you better not fight back otherwise I won't be able to kill you."I kept on saying that.Zuko looked at me.We were both sitting in a tree, looking down."You've been talking to yourself for hours now.Will you shut up?"He asked."No."I said.I put my elbow on my knee and rested my chin on my fist."That jackass is going to die. By my hand and no one elses.If someone else kills him, I will never be happy again."I kept on grumbling.Zuko slid over to me."hey, everything will be fine.Trust me."He said wrapping an arm around my waist.I sighed and let my arm fall."I just can't beleive that he would try to kill us.I can't beleive he's so stupid.I mean, doesn't he know that I won't die from his hand.I will either die from old age, or because of my sister.I always say she could kill a hamster and be free of guilty thoughts."I said leaning onto Zuko slightly.He rose an eyebrow at me."Don't ask.It's a thing from my world."I explained.He nodded.

We watched the sunset."It's so beautiful, isn't it?"I whispered."Yeah it is."He replied holding me tighter.I heard him mumble something but disregarded it.I sighed with bliss.I scooted closer to him.I felt him tense up a bit but relax. "Come on.Let's get out of this tree, hights creep me out."He said.I knew that was just a reason to get out of the tree.I smiled and nodded.We climbed out of the tree.

Once we were on solid ground, I leaned on a tree."I didn't know you were afraid of hights, Prince Zuko."I said with a smirk.He crossed his arms over his chest."I am not afraid of anything."He replied, turning his back to me.I gasped."Oh no you didn't!"I said waving a finger."Well, maybe I did."He said. He smirked when he saw my shocked face."That's it!YOU'RE SO GOING DOWN!"I shouted and tackled him to the ground.We both laughed.I stared into his eyes, he stared into mine.

Then we kissed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE NORTH POLE. . .

Roxi,

I walked around with Leena and Riku.They were my only family, with me that is.Kayley just _had _to go with Prince Zuko.I can't beleive her!I kept on walking until I reached the stables where Appa was eating.I walked over to him.I rubbed his head."Hey Appa."I said.I noticed Momo was sitting on his saddle. He noticed me and jumped onto my shoulder.He wrapped his tail around my neck and purred.I scratched his ears and smiled.I couldn't hear the talking Leena and Riku usually say, so I turned around.They were gone.I growled and turned back to Appa.

Then I heard a voice behind me."Hey, Roxi.you okay?"I turned around and saw Sokka looking at me concerned.I glared at him and turned back to Appa. "Why don't you go back to your precious princess and leave me the hell alone?"I asked him angrily."Hey, you know I don't care about her like I do you. Why are you acting like this?"He asked me.He walked up to me."Yet, you still care about her."I said proving a point.I could tell he had a frown on his face.He turned me around so I was facing him.He bent down and kissed me.My eyes widened but closed.He let go."Now, if I cared about her, would I do that?"He asked me."I guess not."I said.I rested my head on his shoulder. "I guess I just miss my cousin so much, I'm taking it out on everyone."I said.I sighed. "Yeah, I guessed.That's why when we leave I'll talk to Aang so we can go visit her."he said.My eyes widened and I grinned. "Really Sokka?"I asked him.He smiled and nodded.I squealed and kissed him.He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.But, someone had to ruin it.

"Hey Roxi have you seen- OH MY GOD!"I broke the kiss and saw Leena staring at me with wide eyes.She ran out of the building.I looked back at Sokka.He had an eyebrow raised.Then I realized what Leena was going to do.

She was going to contact Kayley somehow.I was in trouble now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leena,

I ran out of the stables.I can't beleive what I just saw.I saw Riku and ran up to him."Riku, do you still have that communicater wrist-watch?"I asked him. He nodded and handed it to me.I ran into an empty building.I pushed a button."Hello, contacting Kayley.Over"I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FAR, FAR, AWAY

Kayley,

I was making out with the prince of the fire nation, when all of a sudden, my watch had to go off."Contacting Kayley.Hello?Hello?Over."It said.I pulled away from Zuko.He frowned."Hold on for one second okay?"I asked him.He pouted but nodded.I walked away from him and answered the call."This is Kayley, Over."I replied."Kayley?Oh thank God.You know what I just saw Roxi doing?"The voice asked.I recognized it as Leena."No, what?"I asked her annoyed."ROXI WAS KISSING SOKKA!"She shouted.I was shocked."No way!"I shouted."Way!"She shouted.I smiled andsquealed."HA!Now I have a leverage over her!MWAHAHA!"I laughed evily."But aren't you upset?I mean, you did tell me to watch her so she and Sokka don't. . . "Her voice trailed off. "But did they?"I asked her.The look on her face would have been priceless, if I saw it."No."She said. "That's all I care about.Now then, good day."I pushed a button and it turned off."But-"Leenas voice was stopped."I thought you got rid of he communicator part for good?"Zuko asked me."No that was for Admiral J, that was Leena."I explained.I could still tell he was confused, but right now, I just wanted to ignore what Leena just told me. "Now, where were we?"I asked him seductivly.He smirked and walked over to me.Once he was at arms length away from me, I grabbed him and kissed him passionately.He happily returned it.But, I pulled away abruptly."If this goes too far"I took something out of my pocket.It was a box of condoms. "Why do carry those with you?"Zuko asked me."You try being a girl in the army with a bunch of drunken pervs.But, thankfully, I've never had to use them.But, if we go farther,"I put the box in his pocket."Be sure to use them okay?"I told him.He nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK AT THE NORTH POLE...

Leena,

I can't beleive what kayley just did!SHE JUST HUNG UP ON ME!A hate her so much right now.I walked back to the stables and saw Roxi, Sokka and Appa were gone._If they are doing something up in the sky I AM GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH!_I thought.I exited the stables and looked up in the sky."HEY MOM!"I heard my sons voice yell.I turned and saw Aang running up to me. "Hey son.What's wrong?"I asked him."Nothing.I just wanted to say hi. Where's dad?"He asked me.I pointed to a building."In there.Why don't you go say hi?"I asked him."Alright, see ya mom."He said before jumping on an airball and flying over to the building.I sighed as I watched him go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH ZUKO AND KAYLEY...

Kayley,

I kissed Zuko passionately.But, since twigs snapped and we heard a voice say "Zuko, Kayley, where are you?"We had to stop.DAMMIT!Oh well.Zuko pulled away slowly.He still had his arms around me as did I.Then Iroh stepped out of the bushes carrying a bundle of clothes.He tossed them to us. "Here. Wear these if you two are going to stow away on Zhao's ship."he tossed us the clothes.We let go of each other and grabbed the clothes.Zuko went in one direction and I went in another.

Once I was dressed I got an idea.I put the helmet Iroh gave me and put the face peice in.I smiled evily.I walked back into the clearing.I cleared my throat and got the attention of Iroh and Zuko."What are you two doing here?"I made my voice sound like a mans."Sir?I think the question is, what are _you _doing here?"Iroh said.I groaned."How did you know it was me?"I asked him taking off the helmet."You've done a mans impression before, remember?" He asked me.I sighed and nodded."Yeah, you were so wasted."Zuko said. "Hey, at least I didn't get a hang-over the next morning."I pointed out.Zuko growled.I smirked."Now, you guys wait here until I come and get you."Iroh said before walking away with a knowing smirk on his face.I could tell he was either think A) those two need to be alone or B)GRANDKIDS!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:(I kiss Zuko)

Leena:(Walks in)KAYLEY!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Me:(Breaks away)Kissing Zuko.(I kiss him again)

Leena:WHO SAID YOU COULD!

Me:(Doesn't answer)

Leena:(Scoffs)You know what, screw this.I'm leaving.

Me:(Nods)

Zuko:(Breaks the kiss)What the hell happened?

Me:Nothing.(Kisses him again)

Roxi:(Walks in)Oh hell, IF I CAN'T HAVE A KID BEFORE I GET MARRIED NEITHER CAN YOU!

Me:(Breaks away with a sigh)You're right.

Roxi:(Smirks and walks away)

Zuko:(kisses me)


	13. Chapter 13

HIYA PE-OPLES!

Zuko:(Sigh)I'm sorry you had to catch her like this.She's on a buzz.

MeI'm sorry this chapter is so late but I need inspiration.So if you people can help me and give me some ideas, I would be eternally greatful.Just please help me!

Zuko:I couldv'e helped you there.(Wraps arms around my waist)

Me:Zuko!Minors might be watching, er, reading!

Zuko:Well if they are they're in trouble.

Me:Let's just move on with the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer:i wish I owned Avatar:The last airbender, but alas I don't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayley

I looked around. I sighed. "I should go. Zhao might be thinking something."Iroh said. I nodded. With one last nod, Iroh left. I took my sword out of it's case and took off my helmet. "What are you doing?"Zuko asked me. I grabbed some of my hair and cut it. It fell to the ground. Now my hair looked like a boys. i sighed. "I need a new look. So, I cut my hair."I told him.

THREE DAYS LATER. . .

Today is my sixteenth birthday! Yay! But, the only people who knew were Zuko and Iroh.

My hair started to grow again. I didn't want to cut it again. But in about a week or so(Hair grows fast for me) it will be back to normal. I looked in the mirror. I had my helmet on and I felt stupid.I looked back at Zuko. He was still asleep. I smiled wickedly at the thoughts of what I could do to him. I bended some water and splashed it on him. "KAY!"He shouted as he sat up. Kay was my guy name. Kay Lee.

He stood up and shook the water off of him. He looked up at me and glared. I gave him an innocent look. He stomped over to me. "You do know it's my sixteenth birthday."I told him. "Of course I do."He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His tongue moved slowly across my lips and I granted him entrance.

But, like every other good moment of my life, something had to ruin it. There was a knock on the door. We let go of each other. "Yeah!" i shouted in my dude voice. "Wake up call!" A voice shouted behind the door. "Thanks!" And the footsteps faded. Then there was a different knock on the door. "What!" I shouted. "It's Iroh." Said the person. "Alright." Iroh stepped in. "I found a stowaway and I'm placing her under your custody"He pushed in a figure in firenation armor. The person took off it's helmet and it revealed. . .

"ROXI!"

She smiled at me. "Duh! Leena and Riku were ignoring me, like everyone else, so I decided to see what you were doing." She told me. "But you shouldn't be here. If Zhao finds out either of us are here he will have - wait he can't have _my _head since I'm sixteen, but if he finds out you're here he'll have your head!" I said running a finger across my neck. "Well he just can't find out I'm here then can he?" She asked me.I just stared at her. "You know what, I should really stop worrying about you," Roxi started to laugh "because you can take care of yourself, obviously." I finished and she stopped laughing.

BACK AT THE NORTH POLE. . .

"Hey where's Roxi?" Leena asked Riku. "I don't know." He replied.

WITH US. . .

I sighed."Aright, you can stay if you want."I said.She started to cheer."BUT, on two condision."I held up two fingers. "You don't tell Leena I let you stay because she'll kill me."she nodded."And two,"I whispered something in her ear.She grinned and nodded."So we cool?"I asked her, holding out a fist.She took hers and we knocked knuckles.

Roxi then put her helmet on and started to leave, but before she did, she asked me "What hapeened to your hair Kay?". I told her it was a fashion statement. She gave me a look and rolled her eyes. "Well it is." I said. She then left.

SKIP TO WHERE IROH AND ZHAO ARE TALKING IN THE SANCTUARY. . .

I was one of the guards that Zhao brought when he went to destroy a spirit. I crossed my arms and leaned back on a tree. I listened to my nefew as he talked to Zhao.Or, as I had to call him, Admiral. I was never more proud of Aang then I was right now, and he had a point too.

Then Iroh showed up. Iroh and Zhao had this whole Dialoge seen. "Kay," I was brought back to reality by monkey-face yelling, "Deal with Iroh." I got up and walked to Iroh. Once I got to him I turned and faced Zhao. "No." I said. "WHAT!" he shouted. I took off my helmet and said it again. "No." Everyone stared at me."KAYLEY!WHAT THE HELL!HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ARMY! And more importantly, why are you alive?" Zhao shouted. "um, I was Kay Lee. DON'T YOU GET THE DAMN CONNECTION! Besides, old age or Leena will be the ones who kill me!" I shouted. He dropped the bag and the fish went back into the water. I heard him grumble, "Kay Lee, Kayley, how did I miss that?" I smirked.

He then raised a hand and sliced down a stream of fire down onto the spirit. Iroh and I threw fireballs at him. But, he somehow managed to slip away. I followed him.

He ran across a bridge when a fireball was shot at him. We both looked up and saw Zuko staring, or rather glaring, at Zhao. "You're alive?" He asked in shock. "YOU TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED!" Zuko shouted throwing several more fireballs at Zhao. Sadly, he blocked them all. "Yes I did. You _and _Kayley." Zhao threw some more fire. That's when I stepped in. "Alright boys can't you play nice?" I asked them. "NO!" They both shouted at me. "FINE! I was just asking! GOD!" I shouted exasperated. Zhao threw fire at me. "That's not very nice Zhao." I told him, waving a finger at him. "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING-" I cut him off. "No need to cuss Zhao. If you want this battle to be over just say something about it." He growled.

My pupils shrunk. "FLIP OUUUUT!" I shouted as my eyes turned swampy green. My fists lit up with flames. I shot a full blast of fire directly at Zhao! He blocked it but was still singed.

Then, after a while a huge water hand came and scooped Zhao up! Zuko tried to help him but I just laughed. "HAHAHA! THE BASTARD DESERVED IT!" I shouted. The hand brought Zhao underwater and he disappeared. I looked down at the spot.I kicked a stray peice of ice into it.

"Bitchy Bastard."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:There you go.Now i I get any flames I swear, so help me, I WILL DELETE THIS FIC!SO NO FLAMES DAMMIT!NO FLAMES!

Zuko:Uh, you caught her at a bad time, next chapter she'll be just fine.

Me:(Growls louidly and shoots fire into the air)

Zuko:Yup, just fine by next chapter if she goes on like this.

REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!

THAT WILL BE ALL!  
SaintFan)


	14. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPPY!

Hey howdy hey! Me is back in dah business peoples!

Disclaimer:I hope you remember what it is, 'cause I'm not repeating it for the millionth time.

HERE WE GO PART-AY PEOPLE!!

P.S. This is a birthday girft for my BFF Hydromaniac, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPPY!!

---------------

Kayley, Zuko, and Iroh were on a wooden raft in the middle of the ocean. Although Kayley had waterbender genes still in her, just a few days ago, she lost her ability to waterbend, which was a bummer for the three of them. And they had been out there for two weeks!

"You know," Kayley started a conversation, "I never thought I'd be in this position in my near future."

"Us neither, Kayley." Iroh relied as he fixed the firenation flag sail. "Never even imagined."

Zuko was silent as the grave. "Zuko?" Kayley asked him.

"He just needs some rest." Iroh told her, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"I'm tired." The boy finally spoke.

"Then get some rest, a man needs his rest." Iroh told him. He layed down stared at the sky, then closed his eyes.

"Poor kid." Kayley sighed. "Reminds me of myself at his age."

Iroh looked at her. "What do you mean? I thought he was older than you."

"He is." Kayley looked at him and grinned. "But, since I'm so used to joking around with Roxi like that, it kinda slipped out." They both laughed.

"Kids these days." Iroh laughed. "Always making jokes about one another." He shook his head and looked around the sail for rips, and to see if it was tight enough.

"_Jubilate. Jubliate, jubilate, deo."_ He heard her whispering.

"What are you singing?" He asked her. She looked up at him.

"Just a song I learn when I was little. It's called 'Jubilate'."

"Jewbillateh?" He tried to pronounce it.

"No, 'Jubilate'." She laughed. "It's a festive song, we sang it at a festival for choir once."

"How does it go?" He asked her, sitting beside her.

"Well, I don't exactly remember it. I only remembered the small part you heard." She smiled, a small amount of crimson in her cheeks.

"Well, do you now any others?"

"I _do _know another. It's called, 'We Must Say Goodbye'."

"_All things end, so my friends,  
We too shall be parting.  
Moments shared slowly drift into memories.  
But with time on our side  
One day we'll be together.  
Until then, we must say,  
_'_Goodbye'"_

She stopped singing as Zuko softly kicked her back. She turned her head and saw him smiling at her. "That song better not describe us anytime soon." He told her.

"I know if it does happen, it won't be _my_ fault." She told him, smirking.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" He asked her, his smile fading.

"I'm just saying, if it happens to happen to us, it won't be my fault. That's all I'm saying." She held her hands up in defeat.

"Stop it you two." Iroh told them. "At least we're out of the Northern waters." He took off his robe and was left in his armor.

"Yeah," Kayley stuck her hand in the water. It was lukewarm. "I'll be right back." Kayley took off her camouflage shirt and pants, revealing a black undershirt and black shorts. She stood and jumped into the water.

"KAYLEY!" The two guys shouted, going over to the side of the raft, looking down at the water.

"What?" They turned around and saw Kayley swimming beside the raft. "I told you I'd be right back." She floated on her back, grasping the raft so that she wouldn't fall back and get lost.

"Yeah, but did you have to shed your clothes?" Iroh asked as he held up her army clothes.

"I don't want them to get wet." Kayley gave them a look.

"Where'd you get those anyway?" Zuko asked her, giving her a look as well.

"The guys in the room next to us gave me a parting gift. I think they were your old crew." She thought aloud. "Eh, I don't remember." She shrugged her wet shoulders.

"I hope they didn't do anything." Zuko layed back down. In response, he was splashed in the face. He sputtered out the water that got in her mouth and wiped his eyes. He steamed the water off his head and turned to glare at the girl, but she wasn't there. He turned around and saw her on the other side of the raft. "What was that for!"

"Well, you thought I was doing something with other guys. That ain't right to do in front of your girlfriend. Hell, that ain't right to do period." She told him, diving underwater again.

"Why that little---" Zuko threw his shirt off, and jumped in after her.

"Here we go again." Iroh sighed and sat in the center of the raft, waiting for either teen to submerge.

Kayley submerged first. She looked at Iroh. "Where'd he go?" She asked him, seeing Zuko wasn't on the raft. She noticed he was staring behind her. "He's right behind me isn't he?" She asked him.

A low voice whispered in her ear, "I got you!" He wrapped his arms around her waist in a sort-of tackle.

"Hey!" She shouted as he started tickling her sides. "Stop that!" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"And why should I?" He asked her as he kept on tickling her.

"Because I can hardly breathe!" She told him, laughing at every other word.

"Fine." He pretended to sigh sadly and he let her go. "Ruin my fun."

"Come on you two, I don't want you to get sick." Iroh beckoned them to the raft.

"Alright." They replied, swimming back to the raft.

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

"It's official." Kayley layed down on the raft. "I'm bored."

"Smart people don't get bored." Iroh told her, smiling.

"In case you haven't notice, I'm not that smart."

"Don't talk like that." Zuko snapped at her. "You'll start to beleive it."

"My sister used to tell me that. But I never really listened; now before I go to bed I search the skies for UFOs."

"What are UFOs?" The men asked her.

"Unidentified flying objects. Or to put it simply, something in the sky that is unknown." Kayley looked at them

"Interesting." Iroh said as he turned back around to search for land.

"Weird." Zuko stared back at the water.

Kayley rolled her eyes and took off her head band. She started fiddling with it when she was jerked out of her thoughts by Iroh shouting "LAND HO!"

She jumped up with Zuko and looked. They were headed for a beach. They cheered and whooped, Kayley waving her head band in the air.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER . . .**

Iroh was getting a massage by two people, Kayley was looking out the window, and Zuko was sitting in the doorway, the sun hat on his head covering his face. "Ah, who would have thought that three weeks out at sea with no food or water would cause so much stress."

Kayley rolled her eyes. "I know, what a shocker."

She continued looking out the window for a while, listening to the cracks from Iroh's joints and the sounds of the ocean. "I'm going for a walk, be back soon." She left the area, stepping over Zuko. "Sorry, hun." He didn't respond as she left.

She walked out of the building and kept on walking. She eventually came upon a small river, it probubly flowed into the ocean. She got on her knees and stared at her reflection. Her face was slightly tanned now, her forehead had a pale streak from wearing the head band, and the bruises from the ship explosion had healed fully now. "Wow, I look great." She took her chin and moved her head from side to side, looking at her face.

**WHILE KAYLEY WAS GONE . . .**

Iroh looked over at his nephew. "Oh, I see. It's the anniversary isn't it?" He got up and pulled on a robe to sit next to his nephew.

"Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back." Zuko looked up, a feirce look in his eyes. "I want the avatar. I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless." he looked away.

"I'm sure he doesn't. Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Zuko gave him a look and left. "Ooh, that came out wrong, didn't it?" He looked back at the massaging guys. They nodded.

--------------

_Aang's dream_

_Aang was back at the air temple. He looked around and saw a tent-like thing. He went over and went into it. He saw himself hunched over Gyatso's body. The other him turned to look at him, his eyes and tattoos glowing. The dreaming Aang gasped and took a step back as the other him put a wind circle around himself. The true Aang was blow away into a firenation temple._

_It was the same temple he was at when he needed to see Avatar Roku. He stared up at the door as it opened. It was him again, tattoos glowing and all. He opened his mouth and sparks flew outof it as he swiped down an angry arm and the real Aang was blown onto a fire navy ship._

_He looked up and saw himself as he was a the North Pole after Zhao had killed the moon spirit. The tattoo glowing Aang raised a hand and swiped down upon Aang---_

Aang shot up, breathing heavily. He looked around, seeing that Katara and Sokka were asleep still; his parents and second cousin were in a different room. He got out of bed and climbed up the ladder out of the room. Katara sat up and watched as her friend left the room. She got up and left the room after him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked Aang as she walked over to him.

"Nah, just a nightmare." Aang replied as he looked down at the water over the side of the ship. "I was in the avatar state, but I was outside my body watching myself. It was scary. _I _was scary."

He felta hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his mother. "You gonna be okay, honey?" Leena asked her son.

"I'll be fine, mom." He told her, looking away.

"well, alright." She gave her son a hug and kiss on the forehead before leaving. "Sweet dreams you two."

"Good night Leena." Katara waved to the older female.

--------------

The next morning, Master Pakku was giving everyone something. He had a sack of stuff, and was pulling, well, stuff, out of it. He took out a necklace. "Katara, I want you to have this." He held up the necklace that had an amulet on it. "This amulet has water from the spirit oasis. It has unique properties. Don't lose it." He told her as she took it.

"Thank you master Pakku." She hugged him and boarded Appa.

"Roxanne," master Pakku started as the girl walked foreward, "I want you to have this." He took out a small dagger, hardly called one since it's so small. "You can keep it concealed until you need it."

"Thank you, sir." Roxi bowed to him and also boarded Appa.

"Aang," Pakku took out a box and handed it to the boy, "These scrolls will help you master waterbending." Aang opened the box and saw several scrolls. "Though they are no subsitute for real masters." Aang looked back at his mom and Katara. He turned back to master Pakku and bowed.

"Leena and Riku," The couple stepped foreward, "You two shall have these." He handed them two boxes. "They both signify that you two are married and are from certain nations." They both opened the boxes and there were necklaces in each of them. "Riku, yours has a symbol from the air temple. Leena, yours has a symbol from the earth kingdom."

"Thank you, master Pakku." They both bowed and left to board Appa as well.

"Sokka," The warrioir walked up, a grin on his face. "Take care son." Pakku pat him on the shoulder. The boy sulked and went up to Appa as well. "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the East of here." He told Aang, the driver, "General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you will be safe, to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi."

"Appa yip-yip!" Aang told the bison. Appa rose off the boat.

"Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!" Katara called from the bison.

---------------

Kayley came back to the house they were staying at and found Iroh with a bag in front of him on the table and Zuko giving him a look. "Let me guess," She said, startling them both, "Do a little 'shelling'?"

"You like them?" Iroh beamed and held one up.

"I could make a necklace out of these." She walked over and picked up a shell from the table. "I'll be right back." She took her back back and left the small house.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You both are impossible."

"Hello brother, uncle." The two turned around, seeing Princess Azula looking back at them, holding a seashell.

Zuko scowled at her. "What are _you _doing here?"

"In _my _country, we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions." She stood up, taking the shell in her hand with her. "Have you become ucivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko snarled back.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked the princess.

That's when Kayley walked in. "Dammit. I can't find any goddamned---" She looked up from her backpack and saw the three standing there. "Uh, what'd I miss?"

"Who are you?" Azula asked her.

"Kayley Youngblood. You?"

"What kind of name is _that_?" Azula laughed.

"Why hello What-Kind-Of-Name-Is-That!" Kayley extended her hand in a welcoming shake. Azula scowled and pushed her hand away. "Sor-ry! Sheesh, trying to make new friends, they push you away." Kayley shook her head and went to the table on the other side of the room muttering something about 'crazy bitches'.

"As I was going to say," Azula continued, turning back, "It must be a family trait, always so quick to get right to the point." She cracked the shell in her hand. Iroh went from understanding to mean. "I come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind, family is very important to him now. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him, treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust."

"Bullcrap!" Kayley coughed. She turned to look back at them, Azula was scowling at her, Zuko wasn't looking at her and Iroh was looking at Zuko. "Sorry, I have a very bad cough, I don't know why!" She pat her chest and coughed "Liar." She pat her chest again. "Don't mind me." She went back to sewing her necklace.

"Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

Kayley coughing insults was the only noise for a while.

"Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited, grateful! I just gave you great news."

"I'm sure your brother simply needs to---" Iroh was cut off by Azula.

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" She snapped at him. She walked up to her brother. "I still haven't heard my 'thank you'. I'm not a messanger, I didn't _have _to come all this way."

Zuko finally spoke. "Father regrets? He . . . wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in. I will come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." With that, Azula left.

Once she was out of earshot, "That was the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard! And I had a drunk for a father!" Kayley exclaimed, looking back at the two men. She tied her necklace behind her neck. "Well, what do you think of the necklace?" Kayley turned and the necklace around her neck looked like a choker.

Zuko finally turned; he was grinning. He walked over and grabbed her by the forearms. He placed his lips upon hers, suprising her and Iroh. He broke away from the kiss and was still grinning. "I'm going home!"

"Okaaay, hooray for you." She waved a finger in the air. He started to leave the house, when Kayley asked Iroh "Is that a bad, or good thing? I can't tell." Kayley watched her boyfriends back as it left into the woods. "He's starting to scare me."

"I fear that Azula tricked him." Iroh sighed.

"Of course she did! I know the voice of a liar, she's one horrible liar. I guess you can call it women's intuition." Kayley shrugged.

"Since your the one with the intuition, you go and break the news to him." Iroh gestured out the door.

"Oh no, your his uncle! He can't get mad at you! You go!" Kayley gestured out the door as well.

"But he's the one you love! He won't be able to resist your charms."

Silence. "Dammit. Everyone gets me with that one." Kayley grumbled as she left the house.

Zuko walked around the woods, feeling like he was finally appreaciated, when he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned and went into a fighting stance towards the snap.

"Easy!" He saw Kayley with two fingers up. "I come in peace!" She put up another hand with two fingers grouped on one side and the other side with the same. "Live long and prosper!"

Zuko held up his own hand and tried to do what she did, he couldn't do it. "How the hell can you do that?"

"Simple." She did it again. "Just do this." She walked over and pushed his fingers apart. "See? Easy as that." She started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Zuko stared at his hand for a while.

"It's just that Roxi had the same problem you're having." Her giggling subsided and she stared at the ocean. "I miss them so much." she hugged herself.

She felt two powerful arms encircle her waist and heat warm her body. "Relax, I still have to capture the avatar, so you'll see them again."

"That's a good question. Why the hell are you after my nephew anyway? Are you gay or something, bisexual?"

Zuko's arms pulled away from her waist and he turned her around. She looked into his angry eyes. "Do I _look_ like I'm bisexual? Do I _seem_ gay?"

"No, but you've been after my nephew for so long, it would seem to everyone that you're gay." She shrugged.

Zuko looked at Kayley with a grimace. "You know, I never thought my oun girlfriend would think I'm gay. That's not right."

"Oh shush." Kayley pushed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process. She broke from the kiss and smiled at him. He put his forehead to hers and smiled as well. "You know that I don't think you're gay."

**THAT NIGHT . . .**

"We're going home! After three long years, it's unbeleivable!" Zuko was elated that he was going home, Iroh wasn't beleiving it, and Kayley really didn't give a damn about what the hell was going on, she was making another shell necklace.

"It _is _unbeliveable. I have never known my brother to regret anything." Iroh was frowning out the window.

"Just like my sister." They heard Kayley mutter from the backround. She was sitting on the table (despite Iroh's numerous protests) with shells on everyside of her. "She doesn't even know what 'regret' means."

Zuko ignored her. "Didn't you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me."

"_We_ care about you!" Kayley and Iroh both shouted. "And if Ozai wants you back, it might not be for the reasons you think!" Iroh finished.

"It's called, reading between the lines." Kayley added. "I mean, she didn't even look you straight in the eyes!"

"Yes she did!" Zuko snapped.

Kayley's face went blank. "Well, I guess you're screwed then." She went back to her necklace.

"Well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine."

"You don't know how my father feels about me! You don't know anything!" Zuko turned his back on Iroh.

"Whoa, teen angst much?" Kayley got off the table and grasped her necklace

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things aren't always what they seem." Iroh told him.

"I think you're _exactly _what _you _seem! A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Now THAT was uncalled for!" Kayley walked over. "You know what, he's just trying to make sure that you're safe!" She and Zuko got in each other's faces. "And you make fun of HIM, you make fun of ME." She turned back to Iroh, "because you're cool that way." She grinned and him and he weakly smiled back. She gave him two thumbs up and turned back to Zuko, but he was gone. "CHICKEN!" She shouted at his retreating back. He just flipped her off.

She was about to go after him, when Iroh's hand descended onto her shoulder. She turned to look at him and her scowl softened. "Let him go." He told her.

"Still that wasn't right, what he said." She huffed and went back over to the table. "If he chooses to go with his sister, I don't care. He can go straight to Hell, and I won't give one ioda." She held up a finger and went back to her necklace. "Shit, say shit like that and storms out without even thinking about how his uncle was effected by his words." Kayley held up the now finished necklace. "I made you something, uncle." She got off the table and walke dover to Iroh. His head was hung and his back was to her. "I made you a necklace." She showed it and smiled.

There was only a soft sniff. "I'll go kill the prick." She muttered. She took Iroh's hand and placed the necklace in it. "Here, I'll be right back." She turned and rushed out the door.

Iroh looked at the necklace in his hand. "She is such a sweet girl." He smiled and placed the necklace around his neck. "I hope she spares his life."

---------------

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPPY!!!!!!! I KNOW IT'S LATE, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!


End file.
